


periwinkle

by pryvate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Getting Back Together, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Single Parent(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: A new student stumbles her way into Jaemin’s kindergarten classroom, and somehow, into his heart.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 77
Kudos: 803
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #FT247: single dad au where jeno and jaemin were a thing in highschool, and are reunited again, except jeno is a single father and jaemin is his kid's teacher.
> 
> hello friends and dearest prompter, this was a journey to say the least. or maybe i just like to overcomplicate simple plots? lol but still, i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> [teacher nana](https://twitter.com/pvtwon/status/1245378956070539265) and [single dad jeno](https://twitter.com/pvtwon/status/1245379142301790214) for your reference ♡
> 
> [deep breath, jaemin](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lv1gEDERWvHqLlcYx71e2?si=S20-3h34SKmqV7bRR-rK8Q): the periwinkle playlist
> 
> check out this [fanart](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump/status/1245399036888141824) from [lethargiclump](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump), and another adorable [one](https://seheeonni.tumblr.com/post/614349736184578048/read-this-fic-a-few-weeks-ago-and-has-been) from [seheeonni](https://seheeonni.tumblr.com)! thank you so much! ;;

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind squeezing in one more student in your class list.”

Jaemin looks down at the student profile Dejun hands him.

“Is it alright with you, Jaem? Yangyang and Yukhei’s classes are full as well.”

“Um, sure.” Jaemin replies, sounding not very sure. Dejun frowns.

“You’re hesitating.”

“Oh. It’s just—” Jaemin purses his lips. “I think I know them,” Jaemin’s fingers absently playing with the file. “Well, um, the dad I mean?”

“That's great,” Dejun says, but Jaemin furrowing his brows has his smile falling. “Or not?”

Jaemin looks down at the document again.

 _Student Name: Lee Minyoung  
_ _Nickname: Minnie  
_  
 _Age: 5 years old  
_ _Birthdate: 3rd of December, 2016  
_ _Birthplace: Mapo, Seoul  
_ _Current Residence: Seogwipo, Jeju-do_

She’s adorable on the attached photo, brown hair put into two braided pigtails and a small, shy smile too endearing to not coo at.

But Jaemin—Jaemin’s eyes treacherously focus on something else entirely:

_Legal Guardian: Lee Jeno_

“Would I be crazy to think this was Lee Jeno I knew from highschool?”

Jaemin hasn't heard that name in years—hell, he hasn’t said that name in years. It should feel foreign to his ears, should feel nothing to him, but the way it makes Jaemin’s stomach coil weirdly right now says otherwise.

A look of recognition crosses Dejun’s face. Jaemin has talked of Jeno in passing during lunch breaks and the other teachers aren't privy to what history they have.

“Well, there is a possibility. Who knows?” Dejun says.

Jaemin shakes his head. “I don't know. Maybe it’s just a crazy coincidence.” It can’t possibly be Lee Jeno—his Lee Jeno? That just isn’t possible, right? 

“Right?”

“Do you want it to be him?” Dejun asks Jaemin. He’s using his counselor voice, the soft tone he uses whenever he has to counsel students, making them feel safe in his presence.

Jaemin thinks: Does he want it to be Lee Jeno?

He doesn’t know how to answer.

  
  


\--

  
  


At lunch, Jaemin brings back the topic of Lee Jeno again.

They’re at the small noodle shop in front of the daycare, Jaemin’s favorite, but Jaemin’s barely touched his food since they arrived.

“Lee is a pretty common surname.” Renjun hums, mixing him noodles. “I mean we have Mark, the principal, and the cafeteria lady.”

“I guess.” Jaemin’s reply is soft. He has a point, Jaemin himself is eating lunch with three Huangs in front of him and they aren’t anyway related nor married to each other. He’s probably overthinking.

“And how many Jenos have you seen on Facebook, don’t lie.”

“Shut up.” Jaemin glares. “That was one time.” Long story short: A couple years ago, he was drunk after a bad blind date set by Yukhei and decided to befriend every single Lee Jeno profile he could find to compensate. Sadly, not even one of them was the one he was searching for.

“It’s probably just a coincidence, so don't stress yourself thinking about it too much, Jaem. Besides, school’s starting tomorrow, we should be in our best condition to teach!” Guanheng beams. He’s eyeing Jaemin’s small plate of untouched baby potatoes and Jaemin pushes the plate at him with a quirk of a lip.

“Do you want it to be him?” Renjun echoes Dejun’s question from earlier.

And still, Jaemin isn’t sure how to respond to this one properly.

“I’m just curious,” Jaemin settles with, a safe answer, but it’s true—he just wants confirmation if it was him, is all. If it was really Lee Jeno from highschool then that’s good. He’s glad to know he’s settled down somewhere good and has an adorable daughter he can call his own.

If it wasn’t his Lee Jeno, then that’s also good, even better actually. He wouldn’t have to worry about dancing around him if he shows up at school randomly. Even the thought of it has Jaemin sweating.

“You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.” Yukhei singsongs.

“Okay, Confucius,” Renjun stands and ruffles Yukhei’s hair, laughing when he whines about his now messy hair. “Finish your food, we still have work to do.”

Jaemin walks back to his classroom with quiet steps.

It’s a day before kindergarten properly starts and everyone was busy preparing their rooms.

Jaemin would say he’s doing a pretty satisfactory job with how it’s turning out—the room is colorful and bright, every splash of color imaginable at every corner, but it’s also clean and safe for the kids to learn and play in. He wants a comfortable space for the kids to call their second home from home.

He sits back on his desk, wanting to pick up where he left off. He was finishing up his students’ name tags when Dejun called him up to the Registrar’s office.

Jaemin picks up a blank piece of pink colored paper and writes _Minnie_ in big, chunky letters.

  
  


\--

  
  


There’s a skip in Jaemin’s step—it’s the first day of kindergarten and excitement is an understatement of how Jaemin feels right now.

He couldn’t help going to school earlier than intended, nerves in haywire as he waits for the kids to start coming to his classroom.

“Teacher Nana!” They scream upon seeing him, and Jaemin greets everyone with equal enthusiasm, excited to see them again after the summer. He's known most of the kids on the island, or at least the kids in their little corner here at Dream Learning Center. He’s known them even when they were barely able to talk and have been teaching the same bunch of rascals for two years—the best two years of his career, he wouldn’t hesitate to claim.

Slowly, the classroom fills up, and Jaemin’s cheeks are already hurting from smiling too much. It’s silly really, the day is only just beginning. 

A small knocking catches Jaemin’s attention, and he sees Dejun by the door, holding hands with quiet little girl beside him. The familiar braided pigtails resting atop her shoulders don’t go unnoticed.

“Good morning, Jaemin.” Dejun greets. Beside him, Minyoung’s big brown eyes are looking up at Jaemin curiously. 

“Hello.” Jaemin crouches down, smiling softly. “I’m Teacher Jaemin. You can call me Nana. You must be Minyoung. Can I call you Minnie?”

Minyoung nods curtly, a small _Hello_ in exchange as she fidgets with Dejun’s pants leg. A nervous habit, Jaemin guesses, and god, he’s already endeared.

“It’s okay, Minyoung. Go on with Teacher Nana.” Dejun pushes gently.

Jaemin can see how reluctant Minyoung is letting go of Dejun, but she’s walking forward slowly, eyes roaming around the colorful classroom. With a nod goodbye at Dejun, Jaemin guides Minyoung with a careful hand on her back.

“Can you introduce yourself to the class, Minnie?” Jaemin asks.

Minyoung clutches onto him, small hands grasp a pant leg.

“No?”

Minyoung shakes her head.

Jaemin’s eyes soften. “Okay, I won’t force you.”

Instead, Jaemin introduces her to the class, short and sweet. He could see she isn’t liking all the attention on her, but he does make everyone clap for her, smiling when she flushes and bows.

There’s an empty seat at the table right by Jaemin’s desk and he watches Minyoung get comfortable on the little chair. It’s the perfect spot, Jaemin thinks. This way, he can look out for her better.

The other kids on the table don’t really talk to Minyoung, just quietly observe her. They’re good kids—Jisung and Chenle, but Jaemin also knows they are rather quiet near strangers. It’s understandable, really. It won’t be a problem for long though, Jaemin is sure that it won’t take long for them to warm up to the girl either. He’ll give it time.

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to call me okay? I’m right here.” Jaemin points at his desk. Minyoung nods at him, quickly looking down at her hands afterwards.

A sigh leaves Jaemin’s lips. She’s a shy little one, but everyone is like that on the first day. Like he said, he’ll give it time.

Jaemin didn’t want to overwhelm the kids too much today, just a quick introduction to the many fun things they would be doing all semester and then he’ll let them play by themselves until the bell rings.

He hands out the name tags he’s made yesterday, calling out each one to get theirs up front and he smiles at the way they would excitedly put them over their heads. 

“Minyoung,” Jaemin calls. And the little girl flushes. She shyly stands and walks to where Jaemin is standing. When he gives her her name tag, he watches her looking at it quietly, before a slow smile spreads across her little face. Minyoung loops the string over her head and looks at Jaemin expectantly.

“Good job, baby.” He smiles.

Minyoung runs back to her seat, cheeks still adorably pink.

With a clap, Jaemin starts the class.

To anyone else, a noisy classroom is a nightmare to handle. One guesses if you’ve been teaching preschoolers for eight years you could say you get use to the noise. Jaemin finds it’s oddly comforting. The room is more alive with noise, more lived-in with clutter, he thinks.

However, amidst the screaming and the chatter, one kid catches Jaemin’s attention: Minyoung, whose quiet as she observes everyone play. She hasn’t left her table and from time to time she would look at Jaemin’s direction, quickly turning away when Jaemin catches her.

“Do you need anything, Minnie?” Jaemin asks. Minyoung startles in her seat, shaking her head yes, then no.

“Are you sure?” Jaemin presses playfully, smile widening as Minyoung open and closes her mouth, cheeks puffing adorably.

“Can I sit next to teacher?” She eventually squeaks out.

Jaemin blinks. “O-of course!” He stands. He must look ridiculous cradling his things from his big desk to migrate beside Minyoung, body bending in half at the tiny the chair, but Minyoung is moving aside to give space for him, helping him arrange his things on the table and it does things to Jaemin’s little heart.

“Whatcha doin’?” She drawls in her little voice of hers, Jaemin resists to coo.

“I’m making a seat plan.” He points at the little circle he’s drawn with Minyoung’s name surrounded by little hearts. “See, this is where you sit, right in the front with me.”

“Oh!” She giggles and Jaemin blinks. Her eyes crinkling into small half moons and he just noticed the mole atop her cheek. Huh.

Minyoung is quiet as she watches Jaemin work, writing all the names with their little hearts all over the paper.

“Do you think it’s too much?” Jaemin asks after some time. He takes a moment to inspect his work, the page almost filled with his doodles in pen.

Minyoung shakes her head.

Sliding his seat plan in between them, Jaemin smiles at the way Minyoung is eyeing the paper curiously.

She points at the a particularly big heart circling Jaemin’s desk. “It looks like a coloring book,” She murmurs thoughtfully. “Maybe it needs color!”

“Hey, you’re right!” Jaemin beams. He reaches over to his bag and pulls out a box of crayons. 

“Can you help me color it, then?” He asks.

“Can I really?!” Minyoung asks excitedly.

“Of course!”

“Okay!”

The bell rings, a little too quickly for anyone’s liking if the groans filling the room was anything to go by, and Jaemin laughs. He makes sure everyone has cleaned up all the toys scattered around the room first before sending them all off with a bear hug and a goodbye.

Jaemin spends dismissal outside greeting all the parents that come and fetch their kid home. He’s happy to see so many familiar faces from all over town, easily getting carried away with his lengthy conversations a few times too many that the kid has to pull their parent away from Jaemin and his chatterbox mouth.

“Alright,” Jaemin laughs with a wave at a pouting Chenle and his amused mother. “I won’t keep you any longer, I have to close up the classroom.”

At the door, Jaemin startles at the sound of sniffles in the dark.

“Minnie?” Jaemin walks to where she was, her head down, arms rubbing at her eyes. He crouches to her height, removing her hands away from her face gently. “What’s wrong, baby?”

He didn’t expect to see anyone else still inside his classroom at all, let alone crying her eyes out when Jaemin got there. His heart clenches.

“P-Papa said he'll fetch me today,” Minyoung sniffs. “But he’s not here yet! Maybe he forgot...”

“Is that right?” Jaemin’s bites at his lip.

On one hand, he better check her file, see if anyone can come and get Minyoung home. On the other, _papa_ has his stomach twisting. Jaemin hasn’t ruled out the possibility it might really be _him_ , and he doesn't want to find out this soon if _papa_ really is just running late. Oh, god.

Jaemin shakes his head, this is not about him, this about getting Minyoung home safe.

Jaemin picks her up, heart hurting at the way she clings and buries her head against his shoulder. He runs a soothing hand against her back.

“Let’s wait for five more minutes. If your papa doesn’t show up, I’ll call someone to come fetch you, okay?”

“O-okay.”

To Jaemin’s relief, They didn't have to wait long. A shout of Minyoung’s name has the girl running outside and out of Jaemin’s arms.

“Minnie? Are you here, kid?”

“Hyuckie!” Minyoung wails. Jaemin shuffles out to follow her, seeing her run up to tanned brunet. “Papa didn't come!”

“Sorry I was late, kid. Your papa is busy at the clinic. He said he’s very sorry.”

Jaemin reaches them by the swings and bows politely. “Hi, are you here to fetch Minyoung?”

The man blinks up at Jaemin, eyes widening. There’s a glint in his eye that Jaemin can’t quite place, but Jaemin doesn’t think too much of it.

“Uh, yeah.” He clears his throat, adjusting Minyoung perched in his arms. “I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

“Oh.” Jaemin recognizes the name, he’s listed as Minyoung’s emergency contact. “I’m Jaemin, her teacher. I was about to call actually.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about this. Her dad couldn’t make it, so I had to rush over. Thanks for staying with her.”

“It’s no problem.” Jaemin dismisses with a hand.

“Um, we’ll get going now.” Donghyuck says, bowing awkwardly one last time.

“Right.” Jaemin returns the gesture. “Have a safe trip home.”

They’re halfway out the gates when Minyoung suddenly jumps out of Donghyuck’s arms, startling Jaemin.

“Wait!” She shouts and Jaemin blinks as he watches her run up to him, almost knocking him out of balance as he crashes into him, giggling. “Bye bye, Teacher Nana! Thank you for today.” she says, hands grasping at the back of his shirt.

Jaemin laughs, crouching down and squeezes her in his arms. “Bye bye, sweet Minyoung.” He says as he pulls away, eyes soft. “See you tomorrow, okay?”

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin didn't mean to stick by Minyoung so closely, all he wanted was for her to adjust well to the new environment, so he kept an eye on her, made sure she isn’t being isolated by the other kids who’ve grown up together in Seogwipo.

The weeks pass before they know it, and Minyoung is now playing well with everyone in the classroom. Jaemin’s never been prouder.

Jisung and Chenle are the closest to her, naturally. And Jaemin is at his desk always amused to see what chaos they come up with everyday on their little table.

One minute they’d scare little Minyoung with the topic of aliens, the next they would hold a tea party for their stuffed animals. Jaemin can never predict what happens next but it didn't matter, seeing them happy makes him happy.

It's to no one’s surprise however how Minyoung has clung to Jaemin ever since the first day of school. 

Jaemin didn’t want to make it seem like he’s favoring her over his other students, he wants to treat everyone one fairly and kindly, he loves everyone dearly, and it’s true. It just so happens Minyoung comes to him, willingly and adorably so, and Jaemin can’t help but be hopelessly endeared.

She helps him clean up the classroom after school hours, volunteers to carry their papers to the teacher’s lounge, even keeps Jaemin company when he’s quietly working at his desk as she waits for Donghyuck to come fetch her.

The other teachers also think Minyoung is adorable. 

Minyoung is helping Jaemin with some clay activity they had one morning, and they’re welcomed into the teacher's lounge by Yukhei and Yangyang’s loud cooing.

“Good morning, Minnie!” Yukhei says. He gingerly takes the clay molds out of her hands and brings them to Jaemin’s desk.

“Hey, Minnie! Can I get a high five?” Yangyang beams.

Jaemin watches amused as Minyoung quietly eyes Yangyang’s stretched hand, Yangyang’s lips twitching at the corners as Minyoung does nothing but stare.

“No! High five me instead!” Booms Yukhei, bumping Yangyang with his hip. Minyoung takes a step back, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Alright, alright,” Jaemin laughs. You’re scaring her. Break’s almost over, we better get going.”

They don’t get very far before the grade school teachers enter the lounge and Mark, Renjun and Guanheng instantly beeline for Minyoung, the widest smiles on their faces.

“Everyday I regret turning down Dejun’s offer,” Yangyang whines by his desk. “She’s too adorable.”

Minyoung just clings to Jaemin the entire time in the teacher’s lounge, much to Yangyang’s (and practically everyone else’s) dismay, but Jaemin sees her little smile when he looks back at her, and he knows that Minyoung adore the other teachers just as much as they adore her.

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin and Donghyuck become fast friends.

There were a few more awkward encounters after the first meeting, but with Donghyuck’s easy going personality, it wasn’t difficult for Jaemin to be comfortable in his presence.

Donghyuck has been a Seogwipo resident since forever, or so he says, which was a surprise to Jaemin. He knows the area well enough, but he hasn’t really seen Donghyuck around until recently. Apparently, he’s been flying back and forth to Seoul for work as a vocal coach, and it’s only a few months ago since he’s taken a break and settled down for a bit.

His cousin has recently been assigned work at the island, and as a good and loving relative—his words, not Jaemin’s—he’s been housing him since April until he could find a permanent place to settle in.

Now, Jaemin wouldn’t even have known all this if wasn’t for Donghyuck somehow constantly bring this said cousin up more times that what deems necessary.

He isn’t oblivious enough to have not noticed just how much Donghyuck talks about him. Sometimes, Jaemin thinks Donghyuck is trying to set him up, especially when Donghyuck goes on and on about him being a really good guy and a great catch, and yet Donghyuck still refuses to even supply a name for him.

It’s Donghyuck who usually picks Minyoung up from daycare, what with her dad having increasingly busy shifts at the medical center as of late.

That’s another thing Jaemin has no answers to—Minyoung’s father, or rather, he’s too afraid to ask about him.

Donghyuck doesn’t talk about him either, so Jaemin never gets the chance to bring up the topic without sounding suspicious.

Nowadays however, Jaemin has noticed Donghyuck dressing up more than usual when he fetches Minyoung, like he was trying to impress someone, and it’s one afternoon by the swings does Jaemin get his answer.

“So you know everyone in the daycare?” Donghyuck asks.

Jaemin nods, a proud smile on his face. “Everyone. I’ve been here since it was just a little house with one classroom.”

“So that means you know who the teacher is above your classroom?”

Jaemin looks up at the building from his swing and hums in thought. “Renjun?”

“Renjun.” Donghyuck echoes with that silly smile of his and Jaemin just watches him, eyebrow raised in amusement.

It’s to his luck that the bell rings before Jaemin could properly interrogate him, but Jaemin smiles to himself as he walks back to his classroom with Donghyuck in tow.

If he notices Donghyuck looking up at the second floor more, he doesn’t say anything.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Doing okay, Minnie?”

“Mm!” Minyoung beams. She’s outlining a big tree across her paper when Jaemin rounds their little table.

Today’s activity was all about showing off their family, and Jaemin had instructed them yesterday to gather pictures of their parents, siblings, or pets to make a family tree.

There’s a little show and tell at the end of the class for them to present their work, and Jaemin is on his toes roaming around the room excited to see their little minds at play.

“Uncle Hyuckie help me pick good photos of papa because he’s busy helping people! Minyoung did not want to bother papa.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s a doctor, right?” Jaemin hums. He eyes the empty spot at the left label in blue crayon “Papa”. Minyoung nods.

Jaemin ruffles her hair, fond. She didn’t have her braids today, so he’s free to mess up her little mop of brown hair all he pleases. It earns him the pout he’s so fond of receiving.

Jaemin stays at the back as they present their work, giving them encourage thumbs up when they freeze up, talking them through their presentations when they have a hard time expressing what they want to convey. It's just lovely to see everyone gush about love and their families.

He laughs happily at Jisung’s work, an army of aliens surrounds the outside of his tree. He even put Chenle and his bright orange hair right by the aliens which earns him a big laugh from the kid.

Minyoung steps up at the front and Jaemin smiles at the way she looks so confident up there, the shy girl from weeks ago has come out of her little shell. And Jaemin should be watching proudly at her progress, but instead, his stomach churns the moment Minyoung holds up her paper.

“This is papa,” Minyoung says, and Jaemin follows her finger with shaking eyes, a haunting face stares back at him, older, but so, so familiar.

And Jaemin can’t look away, no matter how much his eyes suddenly sting.

“—and this is Uncle Hyuckie. I don't really have a mommy,” Minyoung murmurs.

“And that’s perfectly okay.” Jaemin says, clearing his throat at the way his voice breaks.

“Mm! I’m happy to have my two favorite people with me at home!”

When everybody claps at her presentation, Minyoung looks up at Jaemin with her hopeful brown eyes. Jaemin smiles at her.

 _Good job, baby._ He mouths, like he’s always done.

Except this time, when Minyoung lights up, eyes turning in familiar moon crescents, smile enchanting, for a moment Jaemin sees a boy he’s loved for almost half his life.

God, his head hurts.

After dismissal, Jaemin eyes the pile of papers of the day’s activity on his desk, a terrifying feeling eating him up.

He’s been arguing with himself all afternoon about what happened today, like the fact that he was at the far back of the room. Maybe it was just a trick of light or something, maybe up close they don’t look remotely alike after all. Maybe it’s his nostalgia induced mind wanting to see a glimpse of him, after all of these years.

“This is ridiculous.” Jaemin rubs at his face.

He needs to focus.

He’s a teacher first and foremost, and Jaemin still needs to grade their work. So he goes through every paper carefully, his set of colourful stamps in hand and he generously showers each page with stars at the upper right hand corner.

Jaemin is halfway done through the pile when he reaches Minyoung’s paper. He lets out a shaky breath.

 _Minyoung_ it says in big purple crayon. In the photo she looks cute as always—her crinkling eyes, her long lashes fanning across her pink cheeks, her ever sunny smile.

He follows the line to the left connecting from Minyoung, eyes landing on—

Jaemin gulps.

 _Papa_ it says, in big blue crayon. In the photo he looks—he looks the same, the same as he was fifteen years ago, only older, softer around the edges. It really is Jeno and Minyoung is an exact splitting image of him—the same crinkling eyes, long lashes fanning across hollowed cheeks, and his smile, although subdued, still has Jaemin’s heart a mess.

Of all places to be, of all schools, and of all classes Minyoung could have gotten into, Jaemin wonders if someone out there is playing an elaborate trick on him. This is all too good to be coincidence, he thinks, but Jaemin’s also too scared to dive into it.

The panel paralleling Jeno’s has _Uncle_ written in big red crayon, Donghyuck’s photo attached below it, staring back at Jaemin with his handsome face, brown eyes and sun kissed skin.

Jaemin smiles. He’s happy to know Minyoung has found a second father figure in Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck would complain about her hyperactivity at times, but Jaemin knows he loves her so much.

Though, Jaemin still has a bone to pick with him. No wonder he was very stingy with the topic of both his cousin and Minyoung’s dad. But it's also a bit embarrassing how Jaemin hasn’t connected the dots until now. 

It also explains how wary Donghyuck was the first time they met. He probably knew who Jaemin was, not to mention must have also known his history with Jeno. Jaemin couldn’t blame him, he was just looking out for Jeno. 

Jaemin presses his stamp against his purple ink pad, placing three stars at the upper right hand corner of Minyoung’s family tree.

With a sigh, he flips the paper over and starts grading the next.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Thoughts?”

The teachers are all gathered around Jaemin's desk, eyeing the two things he has laid out for them.

When Jaemin got home yesterday, he went straight to his room and pulled out the dusty box he’s been storing underneath his bed for years, a capsule of things from almost fifteen years ago, a capsule of things most important to eighteen year old Jaemin at the time.

He didn't have to dig into the pile to find what he was looking for, the first thing he sees as he opens the box is an old yellowing polaroid of Jeno in their old school uniform smiling that blinding smile of his.

 _Summer ‘03_ it says at the bottom, in faded marker. Jaemin remembers taking this photo, remembers how the smile stretched across Jeno’s face was also because of a dumb thing he said to make the boy smile for his camera.

Now, side by side with Minyoung’s paper from yesterday, there is no question. The resemblance is strikingly uncanny. Jaemin can’t lie to himself anymore, Minyoung’s Papa and his Jeno from highschool—they are unmistakably the same person.

“Whoa,” Renjun picks up the polaroid with wide eyes. “I guess this one Lee Jeno turned out to be yours after all.”

A blush treacherously creeps up Jaemin’s neck. “He’s not mine.”

“Well, used to be yours.” Yukhei says, stealing the photo from Renjun’s hands.

Guanheng cringes, hitting Yukhei in the arm. “Low blow.” He hisses.

“Shit, sorry—”

“No, you’re right.” Jaemin smiles down at the paper, tracing the lines that connect the three Lees together. “He not mine anymore.” 

  
  


\--

◁◁  
  


“Jeno? Are you there? I just—I just want to talk. Can you open the door, please?”

Jaemin didn’t think it would be so exhausting to avoid Jeno.

He thought he’d be able to enjoy the summer for himself for once, but the guilt was eating him up. With nothing to do, Jaemin is left with his thoughts—and that moment on Jeno’s couch, it was all that was in Jaemin’s mind. He couldn’t stop replaying what happened, what he said, what Jeno said, what Jaemin didn’t let Jeno say.

And now he feels stupid hiding from Jeno. Ignoring him at school was one thing, but Jaemin has been ignoring his calls too since summer started, pretended to be away every time Jeno stopped by, wanting to talk.

It went on like that a week into summer, until Jeno stopped reaching out to him. That’s when Jaemin found himself on his bike to Jeno’s house, but no one is answering the door.

“Are you looking for the Lee’s?”

Jeno’s neighbor, a grandmother named Choi Sunghee waves at him from her garden. Jaemin lets out a breath, relieved to see a familiar face. He really thinks he would’ve broken down if he didn't find anyone who can help him right now. Maybe she knows where they are.

“Yes, um, when are they coming back? I need to talk to Jeno.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” She gives him a solemn smile. “But they just moved out yesterday.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen. “W-What? I—W-Where to?”

What the fuck? That can’t—They can’t just—This is just all too sudden. They were doing just fine here in Busan. What could possibly be the reason to just go up and leave like that?

“To Seoul.” Sunghee blinks. “Didn't Jeno tell you?”

Seoul. Fuck. Of course. Where fucking else would they be?

Jaemin’s stomach twists.

“No, he didn’t,” Jaemin tries to keep his tears at bay. “He didn’t tell me…”

And no, he really didn't tell him. But Jeno was trying to, and Jaemin realizes that now. But Jaemin was being too stubborn, too prideful to listen to what Jeno had to say, until Jeno himself probably got tired of trying.

Sunghee’s face falls. “Oh, dear. Are you alright, Nana?”

“I’m fine.” Jaemin sniffs, bowing at her politely before turning back. “Thank you for tell me. Sorry for being a bother.” 

He waits for Sunghee to retreat back into her house, and the moment he hears the door click, Jaemin slumps against the Lee’s yellow front door, finally letting his tears fall.

Jaemin remembers Jeno telling him about his mom making him fix their front door. How she wanted him to paint the obnoxiously bright yellow over the sad mahogany. It’s so that everyone is instantly in a happier mood when they come visit, or so Jeno’s mom reasons.

Jaemin found it endearing, and for most days and most visits, it does brighten up his mood. His smiles were the widest when he would knock and Jeno would be the first to greet him on the other side of the door.

He wishes it were the same today.

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin is with Minyoung outside their classroom waiting for Donghyuck. He’s holding onto Minyoung’s little hand a little too excitedly.

“Are you okay, Teacher Nana?” Minyoung blinks up at him, looking at him funny.

Jaemin bites off his smile, as if his palpable energy wasn’t apparent enough. He doesn’t even know how to begin breaking down what he saw earlier to Minyoung.

The day was going as routined, Jaemin started the day with a little fun song about bears, with the ears and mitten paws to boot. In the middle of class, Jaemin excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving the kids to complete a little lyric test he’s littered with cute hints.

And as Jaemin was returning from the restroom, he sees Donghyuck’s familiar head of brunet entering the gates, clearly too early to be fetching Minyoung since class was still going on. Jaemin doesn’t think Donghyuck saw him, and he was about to call for him but for some reason, Donghyuck’s heading up the stairs to the grade schoolers’ classrooms.

There’s a gigantic smile on Jaemin’s face before he knew it.

He quietly follows him to the second floor, hiding behind the lockers by Mark’s classroom.

As he tries to stretch his neck for a better look, a hand on his shoulder has Jaemin almost jumping out of his skin. Jaemin turns around, only to find Mark with his hands up, equally as shocked by his reaction.

“Whoa, you okay there, Jaem?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Yeah, I am,” he assures, despite how fast his heart is still beating right now. “You scared me, moron. I’m busy.” Jaemin vaguely points at where Donghyuck is waiting outside what he knows is Renjun’s first grade classroom.

“Donghyuck’s here again, huh?” Mark hums as he settles beside Jaemin. “He’s been trying to woo Renjun for a while now, it’s actually kind of funny to watch.”

“I’m not sure Renjun feels the same though.” Jaemin sighs. It is funny to watch Renjun reject Donghyuck’s cheesy one-liners, especially when Donghyuck never seems to take offense, but he wonders how long is this going to go on for before someone’s feelings get hurt.

“Nah,” Mark looks back at Jaemin with a smile. “Renjun’s secretly endeared, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

Jaemin blinks. “Really?”

“Renjun won’t admit it, but he likes the attention.” Mark laughs. “Maybe a little too much.”

Jaemin couldn’t stay for long, having to go back before the bell rings, but Mark’s words never leave his mind. Jaemin thinks it’s probably time to talk about this properly with Donghyuck, because from the looks of it, it’s getting pretty serious.

At first, Jaemin thought it was just a silly little crush, a silly little bit, because an annoyed Renjun is adorable. But then somehow, Donghyuck’s here most often than not, visiting him with no prior prompting. And somehow, Renjun smiles more than ever because of it.

Maybe this isn’t as one sided as it was, after all.

So there they were outside Jaemin’s classroom, waiting for Donghyuck’s car to show up. As if on cue, the familiar silver sedan rounds the corner and parks by the gates.

Except, when the door opens, it isn’t Donghyuck who steps out, no.

Jaemin entire body freezes.

“Papa!” Minyoung screeches. She shrugs Jaemin’s hand off in haste, running to the direction Jaemin is too stunned to look away from.

Oh my god. His heart is beating so fast right now that it almost painful. Jaemin’s not ready to see him again, hell, he wasn’t sure when he’ll be ever ready.

And yet here he was in front of him—Minyoung’s Papa—his Lee Jeno from fifteen years ago, crouching down and opening his arms for Minyoung to run into.

“Hi, baby. How was school?” His voice so familiar asks, and Jaemin’s stomach churns.

Fuck.

Lee Jeno never did compare to his photos. He’s beautiful, still as beautiful as he did at eighteen, even more so now in his thirties. His hair is swept up and away from his face, lines in the corner of his eyes and yet even then, even with the smile lines, they all but make him look so refined and grown and beautiful.

Jeno stands and Jaemin notes the long coat that quietly flows in the breeze. He probably just got home from work.

Minyoung suddenly turns to where Jaemin is, startling him out of his thoughts and never has he wanted run and hide until he sees Minyoung pulling at Jeno towards Jaemin’s direction. But his panic keeps him frozen in place, nerves in haywire, and before he could react, he’s meeting Jeno’s wide eyes.

The shock in his face in evident, and Jaemin can’t blame him. It’s not everyday you meet your ex-boyfriend from highschool. Jaemin exhales a long breath. He’s glad to know he isn’t the only one finding this whole meeting surreal.

“Hi.” Jaemin says as they reach him, voice shaky. Jaemin hasn’t felt this nervous in a long time—his hands are sweating, feet restless as he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself at this moment. But then there’s a slow smile spreading across Jeno’s face, just as breathtaking as Jaemin remembers, and for a moment, Jaemin feels okay.

“Hi.” Jeno greets softly, as soft as he’s always been.

Minyoung is beaming so wide, practically bouncing in excitement between them as she pulls Jeno closer to Jaemin. Jaemin tries not to flinch back on instinct.

“Papa, this is Teacher Nana! Teacher Nana, this is papa!”

“Teacher Nana, huh?” Jeno smiles, and Jaemin flushes. To hear that old nickname from Jeno’s lips is making his heart do somersaults. “Minyoung talks about you alot. Thank you for taking care of her.”

“I-it’s nothing. It’s my job.” Jaemin clears his throat. God, stuttering at thirty-three? He thought he left this stage back in highschool. Great. Way to make a (second) impression.

Jeno shakes his head. “Still, I’m thankful.”

“Right.” Jaemin chews on his lip nervously. “Of course.”

This is awkward. He’s not entirely sure what to say, which is ironic if he were being honest. He has a lot of things to say to Jeno, lots of things left unsaid between them, and yet Jaemin’s mind is blanking, mouth dry.

Minyoung whines in between them, impatience getting the better of her as she tugs at Jeno’s coat.

“I guess we have to get going.” Jeno laughs.

“Uh, yeah. Goodbye.”

“Bye Teacher Nana!” Minyoung runs ahead to Jeno’s car parked by the gates. Jaemin smiles at her retreating back, chuckling when Jeno clicks his keys for her and Minyoung goes on her tiptoes to open the door.

“She’s adorable, Jeno.” Jaemin says. He turns to the other man, watching him smile and wave at his daughter who’s managed to pull down the car window in the back seat.

“She is, isn’t she?” He says fondly. Jeno turns to look at Jaemin, eyes soft. “You look good. It’s really nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Jaemin nods. He could feel his ears warming and hope to god it isn't an embarrassing bright red right now. “You shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“Right. I guess I should go.”

“Yeah, you should.”

“Papa!” Minyoung yells from the car.

Jeno and Jaemin look at each other in amusement before laughing. Jeno gives him one last smile before turning. “Goodbye, Jaemin.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin clears his throat. “Bye.”

Jaemin watches them drive away until they’re out of sight. It’s only then does he collapses onto his knees, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

  
  


\--

◁◁  
  


The auditorium is too small and overcrowded and Jaemin knows his uniform is going to be drenched in sweat after the ceremony.

It’s graduation day.

Jaemin stares at his shoes, silent as he waits for them to call his name and get this over with. It’s a blessing he’s qualified to even graduate, Jaemin didn’t really take this last year of highschool seriously as the rest.

It was a painstaking wait but Jaemin eventually gets his diploma, and as everybody claps as the ceremony commences, Jaemin is already standing to find his parents so they could quickly go home.

“Nana!” He hears someone shout and Jaemin hates it, how he’s turning because of instinct, but he does anyway. Jaemin turns to look at Jeno—Jeno and his hopeful brown eyes. 

He sees him give a little hesitant wave, and Jaemin is ready to run to him, to ease the furrow of his brow, the wipe that frown off his face, but Jaemin’s also a fucking coward.

Instead, Jaemin flees in the opposite direction, too afraid to face him, too afraid to face his mistakes.

He has a quiet celebratory dinner with his parents by the seaside. It’s at a restaurant that Jaemin has always wanted to take Jeno to, but is ridiculously too much for his pocket money. 

The food is great, and the live band playing is lovely, but is it bad that he wishes Jeno were here with him too?

 _God, Jaemin_ , he scolds himself. _Make up your damn mind._

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin wakes up the next morning with bags under his eyes. 

He couldn’t sleep. His mind was nothing but thoughts of Jeno. He thought he’d suppressed this feeling a long time ago, but seeing him again did nothing but make him regress.

Jaemin remembers everything, from how they were attached by the hip for the longest time, to having the courage to tell each other about their feelings, to how they ended up fighting by the end of senior year and how they left on a bitter note.

When he did manage to fall asleep, even his dreams are plagued with those smiling eyes.

It didn’t stop there, Jaemin finds himself still distracted as he plopped down in the pantry at the teacher’s lounge, joining Guanheng and Yangyang for breakfast.

“Earth to Na Jaemin, are you up for karaoke night next Friday?”

Jaemin startles, looking up from his lunch box with wide eyes. “Oh. Um. Sure.”

Guanheng raises a brow at him, popping a grape into his mouth. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Yangyang twirls his chopsticks in the air. “I may have an idea why he’s spacing out,” He grins mischievously. “May also involve a certain Lee Jeno.”

Guanheng rolls his eyes. “Tell me something new.” Jaemin glares at him.

“No, no, no.” Yangyang laughs. “My dear Guanheng, this time our Jaemin here actually saw Jeno yesterday. After what? Fifteen years? Damn.”

“Holy shit?” Guanheng’s eyes widen almost comically.

Jaemin shakes his head. “It was unexpected. He fetched Minyoung yesterday. It was a surprise to her, too.”

“And how was he?”

“Well,” Jaemin drawls, trying to find the right words to say. “He’s... older.”

Guanheng snorts. “No shit.”

“You know what I mean.” Jaemin sends another glare his way. “The last time I saw him we were teenagers. He’s aged really well.” Really, really well, if Jaemin was to be perfectly honest with himself. Jeno has never looked so polarizing as he does now at thirty, but Guanheng didn’t have to know that.

“But?”

Jaemin blinks. “But nothing,” He says, but Guanheng only hums knowingly, sipping at his tumbler of iced tea.

“The way you were spacing out on us just now didn’t look like it was just nothing.”

Jaemin turns to Yangyang for help but all he gets is a shrug, the same knowing glint in his eyes, only difference is that he has a small encouraging smile on his face. Jaemin can’t possibly say no to that.

Jaemin sighs. Might as well get this off his chest now that Guanheng’s insisting. “It’s just that I've been thinking last night—and god did I lose sleep for it, But—do you think it’s okay to... approach him?”

Yangyang rests his chin on his open palm, humming. “I mean, why not? I’m sure you want to catch up with him. Jeno would too.”

“Yeah, I mean I haven't really seen him since highschool.”

“Besides, it’s not like you’re planning to get back together with him or something. That would be ridiculous.” Guanheng snorts.

Yangyang laughs with him. “Right?”

Jaemin is quiet, picking at the half eaten rice in his bento. Yeah, it would be funny, not that they have unfinished history yet to unravel. Guilt in particular consumes Jaemin fifteen years later, and he thinks maybe—maybe this is a chance to reconcile, it’s a start.

The sound of tongue clicking has Jaemin looking up from his food and he’s met with Yangyang’s sympathetic eyes. “Oh, Jaemin.”

“I’m not! I’m not getting back together with him!” Jaemin’s ears pink, embarrassed. He glares at Guanheng and his raised brow. “I’m serious!”

“Right.” Guanheng tuts. “Just making sure.”

  
  


\--

Jaemin’s erasing the board when he hears a knock on the door.

“Papa!” Minyoung shouts from her seat and Jaemin turns to find Jeno at the door, smiling and waving at him. 

“Oh, you’re here again.” No coat today, but the dress shirt, pants and shoes Jeno has on fits him to a tee, almost a little too perfectly. Jaemin clears his throat, dusts the chalk off of his hands and straightens his apron.

“Hello. Didn't wanna see me?” Jeno pouts, this man is actually pouting right now. It doesn’t help that Minyoung is clutching at her dad’s leg, looking up at him with those big puppy eyes of hers too. Jaemin almost whimpers. God, Jeno hasn't changed, and his daughter is even worse.

“God, no.” Jaemin feels his neck flush. Ugh. “It's just that I thought Donghyuck was going to pick her up, I saw him earlier.”

Jaemin caught Donghyuck visiting Renjun again that morning. This time he has his hand at the small of Renjun’s back as they walk to the farthest end of the building. This is development he can’t miss out on.

“Oh.” Jeno rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me he’s been flirting with that first grade teacher again.”

Jaemin crosses his arms, amused. So Jeno knows about this too, huh? “This is a surprise to me, you’ve never been interested in gossip.”

He watches Jeno’s face closely, waiting for a reaction, not that he just wanted to stare or anything. The crease on Jeno’s forehead when he raises his eyebrows is kind of cute though.

“Yeah, well,” Jeno sighs, brows raising. Jaemin’s eyes follow. “Donghyuck makes sure I listen to his woes whether I like it or not.”

That’s Donghyuck for you, Jaemin thinks. He smiles when Minyoung seems to be nodding along in agreement. This family is too adorable.

“Really? You think so too, Minnie?” Jaemin asks.

“Hyuckie can be very loud,” She drawls, covering her mouth when she yawns. “But so is papa when he talks about y—”

“Okay,” Jeno coughs, picking up Minyoung and settling her against his hip. “It’s time for this little one’s nap.”

“But it was just getting to the good part.” It’s Jaemin turn to pout, but he follows them outside his classroom and to their car anyway.

“Maybe next time?” Jeno clears his throat as he straps Minyoung seatbelt on.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jaemin winks.

If Jaemin notes the way Jeno’s ears are bright red, he says nothing, only bites off his smile as he waves them goodbye.

\--

  
  


The next day, Minyoung greets Jaemin a good morning, a giggling mess as she makes her way to her seat. The smile on her face is infectious and Jaemin can’t help but smile along with her.

“What are you so happy about, huh?”

Jaemin gets nothing but another round of resound giggling but Minyoung does turn to her little backpack and rummages through it. Her eyes light up the moment she finds what she’s looking for and she stands, skipping her way to Jaemin. “Papa gave me this to give to Teacher Nana!”

Jaemin raises an amused brow. “Oh, did he now?”

He holds out his hands for Minyoung and she drops a polaroid in his open palms.

“Why didn’t you tell Minyoung you knew papa!” She beams.

Jaemin blinks. It’s an old photo of them in highschool, school uniform unbuttoned to show their graphic shirts underneath. He remembers this—it was after midterms and they were cooling down from exams at the park bench they’ve long since claimed theirs. Jaemin turns the photo around, and he sees Jeno’s familiar chicken scratch on the back.

 _Let’s catch up ^__^  
_ _+82xxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S. This way I can tell you all about Donghyuck and his Renjun woes._

Jaemin snorts. God, how is this man in his thirties and still so goddamn cute?

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin doesn’t text Jeno right away.

He hasn’t found the courage to, if he was honest. But Jaemin’s been carrying the polaroid around everywhere anyway, just in case he finds the balls to.

It’s Karaoke Night and just maybe, Jaemin will get the push he’s been needing. Whether in the form of alcohol or his rather persuasive friends, he’ll be thankful either way.

Renjun is already belting out to The Bangles the moment he enters the booth they’ve booked for themselves tonight, while Yukhei cues up his songs, laughing at the computer voice reading out the numbers he’s punching in.

“Cheers, Jaemin.” Yangyang clinks bottles with Jaemin. They've ordered a bucket of beer, starting things off light.

“How’s the Jeno thing going?” Guanheng asks, bumping shoulders with him on the plush couch. Jaemin takes a sip of his beer, the apple flavoring sweet against his tongue.

“He gave me his number the other day.” Jaemin says. Guanheng hums interestedly beside him.

“So? Did you text him?” Yangyang asks. Jaemin just shakes his head.

“I don’t really know what to say.” Which is both true and false—Jaemin wants to say so many things that he doesn’t know where to start.

The thing is, Jaemin is scared.

He shouldn’t be, not when Jeno willingly gave him his number, not when it seems like Jeno and him are on the same page after everything. It’s silly, really, when they often have small talk after school. It should be no different, it should be especially easier through text.

But to Jaemin, this is grander than that. This is it. This is his second chance. It shouldn't be too hard, but his anxiety eats him up, not sure if he has the right to do this, has the right to even meet him after everything that has happened between them all those years ago, let alone have his phone number.

“Come on, it can't be that hard.” Guanheng snorts. “Just say hi. You shouldn't be overthinking it too much.”

Jaemin can’t help but overthink. He doesn’t want to fuck up again. This is Jeno reaching out, despite all that’s happened, and Jaemin doesn’t want to lose what he may have with Jeno again—he doesn’t want to lose him. So Jaemin hesitates.

At the same time, he’ll never get that second chance if he doesn’t do anything. Jaemin has to meet Jeno halfway in this, and he shouldn’t keep him waiting much longer than he already has.

But he’s scared, Jaemin is scared of texting Jeno, no matter how ridiculous that sounds.

Jaemin is quiet, lips pursed as he takes a swing of his beer. Beside him Dejun scoots over and pats him on the arm. 

“I’m sure Jeno wouldn't be giving his number if he didn't want to talk to you either.” He says, and if there was anyone to be trusted in this room full of fools, it’s Dejun.

“Baby steps, Jaemin, and see where they leads you.” 

Jaemin smiles at him. Dejun has his way with words that can soothe him, and with the slow warmth from the alcohol slowly enveloping him, Jaemin feels comforted, even just for a moment.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Okay, enough of that,” Renjun butts in, passing the mic to Jaemin in haste. “Now sing!”

Jaemin laughs, and it echoes loudly in their tiny booth. Everyone cheers, loudly chanting his name. God, what would he do without these fools?

The night is spent shouting out the lyrics to a number of late 80’s love songs and getting buzzed on different kinds of flavored beer. Yukhei had wanted to call the waiter for some hard liquor, Mark unhelpfully encouraging him on the side, until Dejun reminded him of the papers he has to grade come Monday. It effectively has Yukhei pouting and hogging the song book sullenly.

Monday rolls in before they know it, and Jaemin, with much difficulty, drags himself to school. He spent the weekend recharging from Karaoke Night. He really is getting old.

It looked like he wasn’t the only one in an off mood as he watches Minyoung enter the classroom looking at him wearily.

“Good morning, Minnie.” Jaemin tries to smile. “Is everything alright?”

Minyoung blinks her big round eyes, little brows furrowed. Jaemin wants nothing but to smooth them out. 

“Did Teacher Nana and Papa have a fight?”

Huh?

Jaemin’s heart suddenly picks up, wracking his brain into their past conversations. Did he say something wrong? Do something weird? He shakes his head. “Why do you say that, Minyoung?”

Minyoung scratches the back of her head. “Papa has been staring at his phone like this,” She juts her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout and oh, Jaemin stomach uncoils and suddenly everything makes sense.

Never has it been so difficult for Jaemin to resist to coo.

“Oh, really?” Jaemin draws out a hum. Oh my god. Jeno was pouting. He's been waiting for his goddamn text. Lee Jeno is still so goddamn cute.

“Yeah!” Minyoung nods, sounded so incredibly serious. God, Minyoung is so cute. Like father like daughter. “And when I ask what’s wrong, Papa doesn’t answer!”

“Don’t worry, baby. We didn’t fight.” Jaemin laughs, the weight of the polaroid heavy in his back pocket. “In fact, I may have just the solution for your Papa’s bad mood.”

  
  


\--

  
  


**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** hey, this is jaemin!  
i’m sorry for taking so long to text you, but I heard someone was pouting because of it?

or so a student of mine has reported.  
and so, here i am! (´ω｀*)

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
**...I wasn’t pouting.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i didn’t say it was you, jen.  
but that’s adorable!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Oh, shut up.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** have you had lunch yet?  
we’re off to the noodle shop right across the school!  
i hope you’re on your break too!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I have one more appointment before I can eat.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** oh no ><  
eat after, okay?

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I will ^^ I need another run of caffeine in my system anyway.  
Any good cafes near Seogwipo Clinic?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** oh?

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I’m regretting this already.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** not to worry! :D  
i got you covered, dr. lee, sir!

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin sees Donghyuck again, this time, not cozying it up at the gradeschool floor but outside his classroom for the first time in a while.

“Here for Minyoung for once?” Jaemin smirks. But Donghyuck isn’t laughing, instead he holds onto Jaemin’s shoulders, conviction in his eyes.

“I need a favor.” He says, serious.

Jaemin blinks. “Okay? And that is?”

“Help me court Renjun.”

If they weren’t in a school environment right now, Jaemin would’ve already yelled out or punched something, anything to let his excitement out. But alas, here they are, in the middle of the daycare playground.

Still, Jaemin couldn’t contain the shit eating grin spreading across his face.

Oh, he can definitely help with that.

  
  


\--

  
  


Texting Jeno is familiar.

With things picking up at the clinic again, Jeno has been too busy to drop by the daycare. But when Jeno does have a moment to himself, Jaemin’s phone would light up with his messages, and Jaemin can’t say he isn’t giddy to receive them.

He hasn't changed—all formal and capitalized and correctly spelled. Jaemin would get an occasional emoticon and a ‘lol’ every now and then, but Jaemin finds all of it adorable anyway. It’s all very Jeno—that’s just who he was, and Jaemin comes to find, still is. He’s fun to talk to, always have been, and never has Jaemin spent his break without his cheeks hurting from smiling.

And maybe it’s because it’s through text that Jaemin finds himself rambling to Jeno most of the time, but Jeno responds to everything nonetheless, and it feels like no time has passed at all.

“You know I come here to take Minyoung home, not be your messenger owl.” Donghyuck grumbles, but he takes the paper bag of goods from Jaemin anyway, cradling them in his arms. Beside him, Minyoung is already happily munching away on one of the cookies Jaemin had baked.

“Renjun has an early out tomorrow. Don’t forget, practice right after school.” Jaemin hums. There is no warning in his voice but he does raise his eyes at him, and Jaemin laughs when Donghyuck suddenly straightens.

“Got it.” Donghyuck holds up a mock salute. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** The cookies were delicious.  
You didn’t have to, but thank you ^^ Minyoung loves them.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i’m glad you guys like them!! (人´ω｀*)♡

it’s the least i could do for the first aid supplies.  
we were running low after the boyscout red cross demo, but i didn't think you would actually get some for us!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** It’s no problem, Jaemin.  
My treat ^^

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** hope you didn't steal that from your supplies though

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** actually on second thought  
now i’m suspicious...

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I would never.  
:)

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i don’t trust your smileys!!  
i’m on to you D:

  
  


\--

  
  


**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Hey, what movie is this one song from?  
[►—————————— 0:23]

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** my sassy girl!!!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Thank you ^^;  
It’s been bugging me all day!

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i used to tell you about this movie all the time  
how could you forget? :(

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I swear it was on the tip of my tongue TT  
I didn’t want to forget either, it was your favorite movie.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) still is

  
  


\--

  
  


**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Yes or no?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** um, no?

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Okay, then I won’t get Minyoung a cat.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** what?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** wait i take it back  
YES

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Too late, Jaemin ^^

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** but kitty…

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** She said she wanted one after visiting Chenle’s.  
But I’m not sure if she’s ready yet.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i’ll help her take care of it if i have to!  
jeno please :(  
please let her have a kitten!!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** I’m allergic.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** but YOU had a cat in high school  
THREE OF THEM EVEN

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** take your meds and make minnie happy  
OR ELSE

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** BAD DAD

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Hey D:

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** BAD DAD

 **Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** BAD DAD

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Fine, I’ll think about it.  
:(

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** YAY

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** and i was joking, okay?  
you’re a great father, jeno

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** You really think so?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** even greater if you got minnie a cat tho  
(´ω｀★)

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Right.  
Should have seen that coming.

\--

◁◁  
  


“Deep breath.”

“But it’s cold.”

Jeno stares at him. “Deep breath, Jaemin.”

Jaemin snickers, but does as he told, taking a deep inhale. The stethoscope is cool against Jaemin’s heated skin and he shivers as Jeno carefully moves it across his chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast.”

“Yeah, well,” Jaemin shrugs. “It’s technically your fault.”

Jeno swats at his arm playfully, biting off the smile threatening to spread across his face.

“Ow! The doctor isn't supposed to be the one inflicting injury!” Jaemin pouts.

“Sorry, my patient was being very cheesy just now. How unprofessional of me. Turn around?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, his bare back facing Jeno now. He’s sitting crossed legged on Jeno’s bed, staring down at the box the stethoscope that was freshly taken out of.

“When you said ‘Come over, I have new toys’ I thought we were going to do something else.” Jaemin grumbles.

He hears Jeno cough behind him, and Jaemin smiles to himself, knowing Jeno’s face must be pink in embarrassment.

“Can you stop being a hormonal teen for one second?”

“Did you hear anything from Dong-A yet?” Jaemin asks.

They’ve migrated from Jeno’s bed to the living room, idly watching the afternoon drama playing on the television. Jeno has been stressing about college entrance exams since the year started and his contagious nervous energy has made Jaemin on edge for him too.

Graduation is a few weeks away from now and he still doesn’t know what to do after highschool. Suneung is out of the question for Jaemin. He knows for sure Jeno will pass, but as for Jaemin, he’s not so confident.

He’s not even sure about continuing on to university anyway. Maybe he’ll enroll in a vocational school someday, he doesn’t really know. Jaemin doesn’t even want to even think about it right now, he still has a lot of time to worry about it later.

“I got them this morning.” Jeno says. He’s bouncing his leg anxiously, and Jaemin frowns.

“Really? That’s good news right? What did it say?” Jaemin reaches for Jeno’s hand. They’re clammy to the touch, but it doesn’t stop Jaemin from intertwining their fingers together. Jaemin leans his head against his shoulder, mumbling, “I’ll come visit you after your classes like I promised, remember?”

“Nana, I’m not going to Dong-A.”

Jaemin frowns. “What? What happened?”

Did he not pass? Was that even possible for Jeno? He’s been there on every library stay, every 9pm cram school visit, never has it crossed Jaemin’s mind that Jeno wouldn’t get into any university he wanted to. He’s been top of their class since forever and he didn’t have a doubt.

Jaemin watches Jeno look down at their hands quietly, almost too concerningly so. God, no wonder he looks so upset.

“Look Jen, it’s totally fine though. There’s still a lot of good universities here in Busan.” 

“No, Nana.” Jeno shakes his head. “I’m going to the one in Seoul.”

Jeno finally turns to him, eyes wide, but Jaemin finds his gaze shifting to their hands again, watching as Jeno slips from his grip, how he’s now keeping them in nervous fists. Jaemin’s stomach suddenly drops.

“SNU, do you remember? I told you about it before, about Seoul National being my dream school.”

“Yeah, but—” Jaemin didn't think he’d actually consider leaving Busan. “I thought you just took it for fun.” He says weakly.

“It's already a miracle I even got accepted.” Jeno sighs. “I still can’t believe it, and I wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity like this, now that it’s in front of me.”

“So,” Jaemin blinks away the sting in his eyes. Fuck. “You’re leaving me?”

Jeno furrows his brows, sitting up straighter. “But for good reason! Jaemin, this is for my future!”

And Jaemin gets that, God, he gets it. He doesn’t really have a clear plan like Jeno, who has been persistent on wanting to take medicine. Jaemin supports him as much as he can, of course, and he’s the last person that would prevent him from reaching his dreams but—

“Did you stop and think to include me in it?” Jaemin chokes.

“Look, we can make it work, please—” Jeno scrambles, taking Jaemin’s hand between his. He’s shaking, palms warm and sweating. “I'll call everyday. Hell, I’ll send mail, just please, let me do this. _Please_ , Nana.”

Jaemin can’t deny that it hurts. It hurts to be knowing it so late like this, when they don’t have time left to be together. Graduation is only in a few weeks time and he knows summer would just end in a blink of an eye too.

“How long have you been keeping this from me?”

When was Jeno planning to tell him about this?

Jaemin’s heart is beating so fast. Usually he welcomes it, as well as the butterflies in his stomach that are all because of Jeno. But right now it’s different, his chest is hurting and his gut is twisting uncomfortably, and Jaemin can’t believe it’s because of Jeno, too.

Did Jeno even want him to know about this?

“Jeno?” Jaemin tries again, this time he doesn’t bother trying to mask the grief in his voice.

Jeno is silent, staring back at him with those brown eyes Jaemin loved staring into. His mouth is open but no words come out of Jeno’s mouth.

Jaemin looks away.

That’s all Jaemin needed to know. He pulls his hand away from Jeno’s weakening grip, hastily getting up from the couch.

“Right. I—I need to go.”

  
  


\--

  
  


**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** good morning, jeno!  
don’t forget the parent teacher conference on friday  
i’ve slotted you for 6pm like you requested!

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ see you then!!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Good morning, Jaemin.  
See you on Friday. I’ll be looking forward to it. ^^

Have you had breakfast?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i’ve packed some food for today!  
just some egg fried rice, no biggie

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Whoa, that takes me back *^^*  
You used to always make a mean lunch box.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
**!!!!!!!!

please remind me to bring you some food then!!  
i’ll give it to hyuck or minyoung!!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** You don’t have to!! ^^;  
I don’t want to be a bother, Jaem.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i insist, jeno ><

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin both loves and abhors parent-teacher conferences. For one, he loves talking about how amazing their kid is doing to their parents, proud of what they’ve accomplished and their constant improvement, but it really does take a toll on Jaemin in the long run, having to report to a new set of parents the hour to the next.

Jeno is the last parent Jaemin welcomes to his classroom. He should be exhausted really, but seeing Jeno’s smile at him in greeting, two cups of coffee in hand has Jaemin more energized than he should be feeling at this hour.

“Minyoung is doing really well. She participates in all activities and though everyone kind of knows each other in the area, she is adapting really well and making friends.”

“That’s a relief.” Jeno smiles. “I was really worried. I know the sudden move was overwhelming for her.”

“Maybe you’ve heard of Jisung and Chenle, they’re her seatmates and probably her closest friends in the class.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of them.” Jeno murmurs, and the exasperated sigh Jeno lets out has Jaemin laughing.

Jaemin lays out Minyoung’s report card on the table for Jeno.

“Anyway, there is no risk of retention if she keeps up the good work. So far so good.”

As he watches Jeno look through Minyoung’s report card carefully, Jaemin finds it a little funny how formal they’re being right now. Well, it should be since the situation calls for it, but it’s so different from how they talk and message each other that Jaemin finds it amusing.

It doesn’t help that Jeno still has this effect on him, especially when they’re so close like this, just his desk separating them. Up close, Jaemin can see his smile lines and the wrinkles around his eyes better, but they doesn’t deter Jeno’s smile—his smile is as soft and sunny as ever, and his lashes are still long, fluttering above his cheek as he blinks.

Up close, Jaemin observes, Jeno is still as beautiful after all these years.

Jaemin flushes when Jeno catches his eye, and Jeno’s lip quirks into a more amused expression. All Jaemin could do is fake a cough, straightening in his seat. “S-Sorry, was I staring? Sorry.”

Jeno closes Miyoung’s report card, smile intake. “It’s fine. They do say old habits die hard.”

Jaemin raises a brow at the tease in his tone. “Still as sassy as ever I see.” He tuts.

Jeno only laughs, again says, “Old habits die hard.” Jaemin can only shake his head.

“How’s Seogwipo been treating you?” Jaemin opens his drawer and thumbs through his students’ portfolios until he spots Minyoung’s and places it in front of Jeno. “Here is all of her works so far.” Jaemin smiles as he flips it open, bright and colorful the way Minnie loves to do everything.

“It’s been good.” Jeno hums. He goes through the folder with a growing smile on his face. He stops at the family tree Minyoung made weeks ago and grimaces at his own photo. Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s quiet and it isn't as hectic as Seoul, that’s for sure. Though, I haven't really gone far except for the clinic and here.”

“You have to remind me to show you around some time, check out the tourist spots at least.” Jaemin chuckles.

Jeno looks up at him, snorting. “I’ll take you up on that offer, Na.”

Halfway through browsing Minyoung’s portfolio, Jeno gets a call from the clinic. 

Jaemin watches him paces the room, finding the way he puts on his Professional Doctor Voice amusing. When Jeno sits back down in front of him, Jaemin eyes the ID card hanging around Jeno’s neck: _Jeno Lee, M.D., Pediatrician_ it reads, and he can’t help but feel his heart swell with pride.

“Leaving soon?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno smiles. “I have a few minutes to spare.”

Jaemin claps his hands together, lips in a pout. “I'm honored Doctor Lee is choosing to spend them with little old me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jeno tries and glares, but Jaemin sees how the tips of his ears have turned red and all he is is endeared. He missed this.

“But this was your dream since you were little, right? To be a doctor, I mean.” Jaemin smiles whisfully down at his hands.

Jeno blinks. “Oh, you remembered.”

Jaemin would’ve been offended if it weren’t for the genuine, adorable shock on Jeno’s face. “Of course, I remembered! How could I forget? That’s all you really talked about.”

Jeno laughs, a little grimace on his lips. “I guess I was kind of annoying about it.”

“No, you were just passionate.” Jaemin shakes his head. “And that was something I really admired about you. I mean, at the time I didn't realize it, but I was just a kid, you know? I didn’t know better.”

Jeno looks up at him, eyes soft, like he knows where Jaemin is going. The lump in Jaemin's throat grows.

“It’s okay, Jaemin. It was a long time ago.”

“It shouldn’t be.” Jaemin counters. It’s not supposed to be _just_ okay, Jaemin knows that now and he’ll never forgive himself for taking so long to understand that.

“Sorry,” Jaemin wipes at the corner of his eye, pointedly ignoring Jeno’s stare. God, he feels his eyes sting suddenly, heart pounding against his chest. He’s gotten himself worked up, hard not to, when Jeno is right in front of him, listening.

Jaemin finds himself laughing despite his tears, “This is supposed to be a formal meeting, how unprofessional of me.” 

“Jaemin.” Jeno says softly. Jaemin’s eyes blur at his soothing voice, and the sudden hand on his arm, gentle in its hold, familiar thumb’s soothing caress, has Jaemin tries his best to bite off his quivering lip. He doesn't know why he feels so overwhelmed, it’s just Jeno.

But that's also the thing, Jaemin realizes, it’s Jeno. God, it’s _Jeno_.

Jeno who he hasn't seen in fifteen years, Jeno who he’s loved so very much with his naive little heart. Jeno who he let go, Jeno who he shouldn’t have let go, Jeno who was only chasing his dreams, and yet here is again in front Jaemin, no ounce of resentment in his bones when he has every right to be angry at him.

In front of him is Jeno who is soothing him, Jeno whose hands are now more calloused from work, but they are as warm as Jaemin remembers, as safe as he remembers.

“Deep breath, Jaemin.” Jeno urges softly. “Deep breath.”

In front of Jaemin, is Jeno who is still somehow making his heart clench after everything that happened.

And Jaemin—Jaemin breaks down, right in front of him, right in front of Jeno and his familiar presence, his familiar words, all those suffocating years of pent-up turmoil is released just like that and Jaemin has never felt freer than this moment.

“I’m sorry—I should've stayed, I should’ve let you explain everything—But I was scared, you know? You were growing up so fast, and I felt like you were so far away already and I couldn’t handle it, I couldn’t catch up. I didn’t know what to do—I’m sorry, I-I’m so so sorry, Jeno—”

Jaemin’s tears are finally falling freely and he can’t see anything, but he can’t stop, not when he finally has the chance to say all of this, after so many fucking years.

Jeno immediately stands from his seat, circling round Jaemin’s desk until he reaches Jaemin and pulls him into an embrace.

“You’re still such a cry baby,” Jeno says, his own voice wet, like he was fighting his own tears, but there’s no malice in his voice, just this warmth that Jaemin had missed hearing, albeit gruffer, hoarser now, but still has Jaemin feeling secure in Jeno’s hold.

So Jaemin clings, arms wrapping around Jeno’s waist, shaking hands clutching at the back of Jeno’s coat.

Jeno presses impossibly closer, whispers against Jaemin’s temple, “I forgive you, I have had for the longest time now, Jaemin. I was never mad at you about what happened. It wasn’t just your fault—I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I’m sorry for leaving without telling you. I wasn’t thinking, I was selfish and stubborn and I hurt you because of it.”

Jaemin hiccups against Jeno’s shoulder, his hold tightens around Jeno’s waist. He never wants to let go. Not ever, not again.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whimpers. “I missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“Shh,” Jeno kisses the top of Jaemin’s head, just like he used to always do and Jaemin’s vision is blurry with fresh tears. “I missed you too, Jaemin.”

They stay like that, just Jeno’s hands running up and down Jaemin’s back in a soothing manner. Jaemin is lethargic in his hold, letting himself be held. He tired himself out from all the crying, and the way Jeno was swaying them slowly, it’s almost enough for Jaemin to fall asleep, too comfortable in Jeno’s arms.

But then Jeno’s phone rings, and Jaemin is unfortunately snapped back into reality.

“You should answer that.” Jaemin says, cringing at how scratchy his voice has become.

“Not until you’ve calmed down.”

“Idiot,” Jaemin snorts. “I’m fine now. you can let go now.” He says, but he also barely moves from his place in Jeno’s arm.

Jeno laughs. “Just a few seconds more.”

“Clingy.”

Jeno doesn’t even refute his claim, just hums and Jaemin feels his chest rumble against Jeno’s. Jaemin closes his eyes. Maybe Jeno’s right, just a few seconds more.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** hey, sorry for that whole thing earlier  
that was embarrassing...

and thank you for dropping me off  
you didn’t have to :(

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** You exhausted yourself from crying, you big baby.  
It’s the least I can do.

And don’t say that, okay? I think it was long overdue anyway.  
We never got the closure we deserved.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** yeah, i guess you're right...

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Are you okay now?  
You better be resting like I told you >:(

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** and i am, but

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** hey, can i call you?

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Is something wrong?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** no i just, um  
i just want to hear your voice?  
it helps me sleep

 **Jaemin (Teacher Nana)**  
well it used to

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Oh ^^ Cute.  
Old habits do die hard, huh?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** ugh, i knew you’d be like this  
nevermind ><

  
  


**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad) is calling…**

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** wait! I wasn’t ready  
D:

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Alright. Just tell me when you are.  
I’m right here.

  
  


\--

◁◁  
  


The forecast that morning promised clear skies at 30 degree weather, so Jaemin doesn’t understand why it’s raining so hard in the middle of summer.

Jaemin doesn’t even have the energy to get out of his dad’s car, watching with a frown as the rain continues to fall down at the now very gloomy Busan beach front.

Jeno is sharing his very sullen mode, visibly upset in the passenger’s seat.

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today.” Jeno mumbles, defeated. “I’m sorry.”

Jaemin frowns. “Hey, it’s not your fault.”

“Kinda feel like it is.” Jeno sighs. “Off all days to pick, I had to say this one.”

Jaemin thinks it’s adorable how Jeno is pouting right now, but that wouldn’t be much help. Instead he gets out of the car, hair and clothes instantly soaked by the downpour of rain and it has Jeno looking at him like he grew another head, rolling down the window frantically. “Nana? What are you—”

“We’re going to get wet anyway, Jen!” Jaemin grins, opening Jeno’s side of the car. “So why not just go?”

The day was spent sprinting across the sand, pushing at each other to see who gets in the water first with all their clothes on. Jeno reaches the shore first which (un)fortunately gave Jaemin the leverage to tip him into the water and his resounding laughter rivaled the way Jeno screamed at how insanely cold the water was.

With the tide’s rapid rise, they don’t get very far, but even in the shallow waters they’re laughing as their feet mush against the wet sand, splashing water at each other.

Eventually, they get tired and Jaemin lays down beside an exhausted Jeno on the wet sand.

“This isn’t exactly what I imagined when I suggested we have our first date at the beach.” Jeno says in between breaths.

Jaemin only grins, blowing at the wet hair on his face. “It’s better.”

It wasn’t a surprise to the both of them when they end up getting sick at the same time, bedridden on a day when the sun was actually out. Despite the earful Jaemin got from his mother the night they got home, getting to snuggle with Jeno in his bed like this, is worth the runny nose, he thinks.

Jeno promises they’ll visit the beach again one day again in the summertime, when the sun is out and their bodies are virus free. Jaemin just hums, endeared at his determination and kisses him on the mouth. The action has Jeno freezing in place beside him and Jaemin ends up laughing up a storm.

“What?” Jaemin sniffs. He shifts even closer to Jeno’s warm frame, feeling cold despite his burning forehead and neck. 

“You’re running a fever.” Jeno reminds him, running a hand through Jaemin’s unruly, greasy hair. Jaemin smiles when Jeno pulls his hand away with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Thank you, babe. I know I’m hot.”

“Idiot.” Jeno groans. “You missed my point entirely.” And yet a second later, he pulls Jaemin in for another kiss and Jaemin finds himself smiling against Jeno’s lips.

“We’re both sick anyway.” Jaemin mumbles in between kisses, before he slips his tongue into Jeno’s hot mouth.

For a moment Jaemin thinks he’s fully convinced Jeno making out while sick wasn’t so bad, until Jeno coughs, wet and loud into Jaemin’s mouth and the both of them scream, both bursting out laughing as they wrestle their way to the bathroom to rinse their mouths.

  
  


\--

  
  


Jaemin has been waiting for this day since Donghyuck asked him for help all those weeks ago.

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping, and Jaemin breathes in the fresh air, body itching to get their plan started.

So here Jaemin is, starting the second school semester standing outside Renjun’s classroom, waiting, a single daisy in hand, hoping to any god out there that this goes as planned.

When Jaemin sees Renjun’s head of brown hair emerges from the staircase, he waves at him, mischievous smile in place. _Commence: Operation RenHyuck (patent pending)._

“Jaemin?” Renjun furrows his brows as he reaches Jaemin. Jaemin watches as Renjun gives him a once over, eyes lingering on the flower in his hands. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but I kind of already like somebody else?”

Jaemin snorts. “No shit. That somebody else told me to give you this.”

Renjun’s eyes are wide and although reluctant to take the flower from Jaemin, there's a smile slowly etching its way to his face. Jaemin can't help but smile with him.

Jaemin turns Renjun around to the other side of the hall, hands on his shoulders as he guides him to another staircase. The walls littered in different colored sticky notes, little arrows drawn on all of them courtesy of Jaemin that early morning before even the janitors were around. Renjun’s eyes are wide like saucers, at a standstill and Jaemin pats himself on the back.

“See those arrows up there? It should take you to the next daisy.”

“Wait, what?”

“See you later at the end!”

“Jaemin—”

Jaemin leaves with a last pat on a confused Renjun’s cheek, laughing as he skips away.

The arrows will lead Renjun to Dejun, Yukhei, and Guanheng who are scattered around the school to distract Renjun, while with Yangyang and Mark’s help, Jaemin leads Renjun’s first grade class to the music room where Donghyuck is waiting.

When they enter, Jaemin smiles at a nervous looking Donghyuck behind a piano keyboard, restless leg bouncing.

They hear the telltale bickering of the Huangs accompanied by Dejun’s signature resigned sighing, and with bated breath, they wait anxiously in the dim light room.

When the doors open and Renjun enters with cautious steps, the lights suddenly open, flooding the room in brightness and Donghyuck’s fingers expertly start dancing across the keyboard as Renjun’s first graders accompany him in singing to The Carpenters.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear  
_ _Every time you are near_

 _Just like me, they long to be  
_ _Close to you_

The teachers clap and sing along, and Jaemin resist to coo as Renjun covers his mouth with his hands in shock. But it does nothing to hide the obvious smile on his face, however, and when Donghyuck chances a glances behind him, Jaemin sends an encouraging thumbs up his way. 

Donghyuck smiles and nods, and continues to sing his heart out.

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky  
_ _Every time you walk by?_

 _Just like me, they long to be  
_ _Close to you_

Donghyuck doesn't even get to finish the song when Renjun goes over, hovering over a blinking Donghyuck and his piano, before pulling at his collar to crash their lips in an urgent kiss.

And Jaemin? Jaemin would have been proud of their plan’s success if everyone wasn't scrambling to make the kids close their eyes.

  
  


\--

◁◁  
  


Walking home, Jaemin notices, is different today. 

He’s walking beside Jeno, the same sunset that accompanies them, down the same streets to Jeno’s house. But there’s something about this instance, days after their school trip that is just _different_.

It’s not a bad different, but it’s something that is new to their usual dynamic that Jaemin can’t help but comment on.

They’re both aware of it—there’s a clear hesitance, carefulness in their actions, unnoticeable to the normal eye, but to Jaemin and Jeno, it’s all too loud in their silence. They would accidentally brush hands, catching each other’s eyes right after, and it’s all ridiculous really, but they can’t help but laugh every time they do catch each other, twin blushes high on their cheeks.

It goes on like that for a few days, until Jeno finds a silver of bravery one time.

“Do you want to hold hands?”

He sees the way Jeno’s ears pink, how the breeze blows his bangs away to uncover his hopeful eyes, and Jaemin thinks he’s prettier than any sunset they’ve watched on the way home.

Jaemin nods, and Jeno’s hand is warm and soft intertwined with his. Jaemin doesn't want to let go.

It was gradual how they fell into it, their dynamic was the same and yet different. The nuances are subtle: the lingering of touches, of gazes, of smiles and yet they all bring butterflies to Jaemin’s stomach.

“Do you wanna go out?” Jeno says quietly one afternoon. They're at Jeno’s house after school, doing some light history reading for a pop quiz the next morning.

Jaemin hums, noncommittal, turning a page from his notes. “Where to? I’ve been wanting to check out the new bike shop down the street. I’ve been saving up.”

“No, um, I mean,” Jeno coughs in his fist, getting increasingly redder by the second. “Go out, like on a date, maybe?”

Jaemin’s hands still, and then he’s looking at Jeno with wide eyes.

“A date?” He echoes.

“Yeah. If you’ll let me,” Jeno scratches the back of his head, looking everywhere besides Jaemin. “I’ll be very happy.”

A slow smile breaks into Jaemin’s face and then he’s tackling Jeno to the ground, laughing at the whining red faced boy below him. “I thought you’d never ask!”

  
  


\--

  
  


“How was it?”

“A surprising success.” Jaemin snorts. “I’m kinda proud we pulled it off. It was hard hiding the practices we did with the first graders from Renjun, but it was all worth it.”

Jeno chuckles from the other line and Jaemin finds himself closing his eyes.

“That’s good. I’m kind of jealous of that idiot, you know? I wish I had even an ounce of his confidence.”

“Why?” Jaemin teases. “Planning to ask me out?” He stretches across his bed like a cat, comfy in his sleep shirt and shorts and the sound of Jeno’s pleasant low humming. 

“Do you want to try?”

Jaemin stills.

“What?”

There’s shuffling from the other line and for a moment Jaemin is concerned at the way Jeno is hissing, having apparently hit his shin with his bed frame.

“Going out, I mean! Hanging out! Hanging out again. Yeah, hanging out.”

“Jeno—”

“I'm not forcing you, oh god! I just thought—You know! Just, I missed you and your company? We have a lot of catching up to do? Yeah.”

“Jeno,” Jaemin tries again. He’s barely containing the gigantic smile on his face. “Deep breaths, sweetheart. Are you nervous asking me?”

The groan from the other line is all Jaemin needed to hear. “Please shut up.”

“Aw, you are!” Jaemin coos. He sits up, suddenly more awake that he should be at this hour. “I wanna see! Can we switch to video?”

“I’m hanging up now, Nana.”

Jaemin laughs, eyes closing once more as he lays back down. “I’d love to hang out, Jeno. Just like old times.”

“Yeah?” Jeno says, letting out a shaky breath. It makes Jaemin smile wider.

“Yeah. I’d thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


\--  
  


It’s not like it’s Jaemin’s first time at Seogwipo Clinic, so it’s silly that he’s standing outside the glass doors, gripping at his lunchbox nervously. He shakes his head. _Get a grip_ , Jaemin scolds himself. With a huff, he pushes through the door and the overly sanitary aroma of the clinic greeting him.

Jaemin reaches the reception with a pleasant greeting on his lips, and Sooyoung, as it says on her name tag, looks up at him. “Good morning, what can I do for you?”

“Oh, I’m looking for Dr. Lee Jeno?” He asks carefully. Jaemin plans to surprise Jeno with a home cooked meal, but he wasn’t sure they would let him see Jeno in the first place. Admittedly, he can’t say he thought this plan through, but it was worth a shot to ask. 

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Um, no.” Jaemin scratches his head, an awkward laugh on his lips. “I’m just here to drop off something actually?”

Sooyoung raises a brow. “Unless you’re a relative or a patient I’m afraid I can't let you through.”

Well, fair enough, Jaemin expected this. It only makes sense. Why would they just let him barge right in in a clinic of all places? He should’ve just given Jeno a heads up.

Still, Jaemin can’t hide his disappointment, pouting dejectedly. He makes his way to the waiting area and fishes out his phone.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** jeno, are you at the clinic right now?  
(●´⌓`●)

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Yes ^^ I’m about to head out for lunch!

He knows Jeno usually eats out during his break and he has to pass by the lobby at some point, so Jaemin lifts his head up and looks around as discreetly as possible. From his peripheral, he could feel the receptionist eyeing him amusingly. Jaemin pointedly ignores it.

And surely enough, Jaemin spots a familiar head of brown hair, smiling down at his phone. He’s wearing a pink dress shirt underneath his white coat today, and clipped onto his coat pocket is a little dog with his paws out. Jaemin would have cooed if he wasn't so nervous right now.

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** What about you?  
Have you eaten already? *^^*

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** jeno ><

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** look up?

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Huh?

“Jaemin?” Jeno blinks. He looks adorably confused and Jaemin could be teasing him to death right now if his nerves were not on haywire right now. 

“Surprise?” Jaemin squeaks. When he looks around if people are watching them, he meets eyes with Sooyoung who sends him an encouraging wink and a wave.

Jaemin flushes. God, was he that obvious?

It only gets worse when Jeno greets him by pulling him in for a hug, Jaemin doesn't know how he could possibly get any redder. He’s still not used to Jeno being so close like this, but he would be lying if he says he didn’t like it one bit. He’s too embarrassed to tell anyone, especially Jeno, that tidbit.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asks as they pull away.

Nerves somewhat subdued, Jaemin gets back to the task at hand. He turns back to his seat and grabs the lunch box he prepared, grinning when he finds Jeno eyeing it excitedly. “I thought we’d eat lunch together for once.”

And it becomes a gradual routine for them since then, aligning their lunches once a week, thrice if they’re lucky. Sometimes, Jaemin brings his lunch boxes to the clinic, and they set up camp by the gardens out back or the small cafeteria on the second floor. Other times, it’s Jeno dropping by the learning center on his break and they decide where to eat out from there.

It becomes something Jaemin looks forward to every week, and each time, the breaks would get longer, the anecdotes they’d share would get longer, and more often than not, they end up scrambling to head back to work, too caught up in their stories and each other.

  
  


\--

  
  


When Jeno contacts him one random evening asking him if he knew of any animal shelters nearby, Jaemin couldn’t contain the triumph he felt, immediately calling Jeno to let him know of his victory.

“Okay, okay. I get it!” Jeno laughs.

Jeno lets him scream into his ear until he managed to calm down from his high and schedule a day for them to visit the one he used to frequent.

 _Whiskers_ is a few blocks down from the learning center and Jeno and Jaemin walk their way to the shelter one cool Saturday morning.

“I can’t believe Minnie is getting her cat.” Jaemin sighs happily.

Jeno gives him a look. “Don’t get too excited, we’re just checking the place out.”

“Still,” Jaemin doesn’t think the smile on his lips is going to ever leave his face today. “This is progress.”

When they enter the shelter a man looks up from the reception, smiling. “Nana, long time no see.”

It’s Jaehyun. Back when Jaemin used to come often to volunteer he’d become good friends with Jaehyun. They’d often oversee the dogs in the shelter, grooming and feeding them, and giving them the love they need while they wait for their forever home.

“And who’s this?” Jaehyun asks.

Jaemin blushes. “Jeno. An old friend.”

“Hello.” Jeno bows politely.

Jaehyun flashes Jeno a smile that Jaemin deems untrustworthy. “Well, you know how to navigate around here, Jaem. I'll leave you to it. It’s nice meeting you, Jeno.”

With a polite goodbye from Jeno and a warning squint from Jaemin, they walk down the hall to the animal pens.

“He seems nice.” Jeno hums.

“Sure.” Jaemin answers, non committal. “Anyway, it’s this way to the dogs.”

“Wait, what dogs?”

Jaemin beelines to the dogs pen despite Jeno’s distant complaints from behind him. He can't help it. When they enter, there’s an instant smile on his face as they bark excitedly at them, as if welcoming him back home. He almost cries when a samoyed approaches him and tackles him to the ground.

“Yuki!” Jaemin laughs, cheek wet with the pup’s kisses. “It’s nice to see you again too, princess.”

In his peripheral, Jaemin sees Jeno crouch down beside him, a tiny frown on his face. “Nana, we’re here for the cats.”

“But Jeno, look at her,” Jaemin whines, and he turns Yuki’s face towards Jeno, eyes wide and tongue lolling out and all. “Maybe Minnie would like a dog, too?”

“Yuki, why don’t you say hello to Jeno?” Jaemin coos. Yuki barks and walks out of Jaemin’s hold and pads over to a surprised Jeno, her fluffy tail wagging excitedly at him. Jeno smiles when Yuki rests her chin on Jeno’s knee, eyes staring up at him almost hopefully.

“I guess she’s kind of cute.”

“Hand,” comes Jaemin’s light command, stretching both of his palms out. Praise was at the tip of Jaemin’s tongue when Yuki easily places a paw on his open palm, but then Jeno drops his own hand in his other palm, albeit absentmindedly.

“Good girl, Yuki!” Jaemin snickers as he shakes the samoyed’s paw. It’s only a second later when Jaemin’s bursting into a fit of laughter when Jeno flushes and glares, belatedly realizing what he’s done, but Jaemin’s closing his hand over Jeno’s before he could pull away.

“And good boy?” Jaemin tries, eyes twinkling. Jeno turns even redder.

“Don’t even start.”

With much reluctance, Jaemin and Jeno eventually leave the dog pen. Jaemin says goodbye to the dogs, to Yuki especially, hugging her one last time, not minding the white fur clinging to his shirt and pants.

The atmosphere is a lot calmer in the cat pen, what with the felines scattered and curled up quietly into themselves.

Jeno himself looks like a kid in a toy store. He says it's been such a long time since he’s even held a cat and his giddy is almost palpable it makes Jaemin smile.

One cat stays with Jeno that whole afternoon, a calilco named Haru. It wasn't instant, but as they stayed and quietly watched over the cats, Haru gradually circled around Jeno, rubbing affectionately at his leg and Jeno was instantly absolutely endeared.

Jaemin and Jeno meet Jaehyun again when he goes into the cat pen to feed them, laughing when he sees Haru tailing Jeno when they move aside to give Jaehyun space.

“Did you find anyone to take home?” Jaehyun asks.

Jaemin watches Haru settling comfortably in Jeno’s lap again as Jeno mindly strokes behind his ear. Jaemin grins. “I think Haru decided for us.”

\--

“Jaemin?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not sure I got this one question right.” Jeno hums.

Jaemin looks up from the paper he’s checking, raising a brow. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Jeno points his pencil back and forth between a circle and square. “I’m not sure what shape comes next.”

Jaemin stares at him, lips quirking up in amusement. “You’re an idiot. You won’t get your stamps if you get it wrong, Jeno.”

Jeno laughs and his eyes crinkle into Jaemin’s favorite crescents. “That’s why I have to get this right!”

Jaemin’s classes usually end at two, and when he has to stay behind school to finish some papers, Jeno drops by when he gets the chance. Jeno would just watch Jaemin work, and Jaemin appreciates the quiet as he finishes up. Having Jeno over meant good company, coffee and snacks.

That one afternoon, Jeno asks Jaemin why he decided to become a teacher.

“Now that I think about it, you were always really good with kids,” Jeno takes a sip of his coffee, one corner of his lips quirked up in a little smirk. “Well, despite being a brat yourself.”

Jaemin digs his pen into Jeno’s arm, rolling his eyes when Jeno flinches away dramatically.

“I guess it was that summer after graduation. I was left to my own devices and my own thoughts and I needed out. I needed something to do.” 

Jaemin remembers not really having a clear direction for his future. He never really even wanted to go to college in the first place either. With Jeno gone, he found himself spending the summer roaming around their little town in Busan, trying to find some new hobbies that would make him feel something, anything.

Jaemin found himself signing up to whatever was on every flyer he came across. He went to volunteer in different places, and he loved all of them—from working in a charity shop, to shelters and cleaning drives. But it was one sunny day at a Busan daycare that he found his love for children and making them happy.

“I got into a vocational school and I can’t even tell you how happy my mom was when I told her that.” Jaemin snorts. “I guess she was glad I was finally doing something with myself. And it wasn’t easy—you know how I was in school, but I did it. I was able to thankfully graduate on time. I went and completed my service the two years after that, get it done and over with.

“Then I moved out. I was kind of sick of our little town, you know? Which I guess is ironic to think back on since I didn't even want to leave.” Jaemin looks down, smile turning somber. “I didn't want you to leave either.”

Jeno reaches out a hand atop Jaemin’s, a comforting gesture that has Jaemin look up at him. Jaemin twines their fingers together in turn, squeezing reassuringly.

“And you've been a teacher for what? Five years now?” Jeno whistles. “That’s great tolerance, honestly.”

Jaemin shakes his head and laughs. “Thank you. They just may be little humans but they’re a menace to deal with. But nonetheless, I love being part of their discovery and their curiosity of, well, everything.”

“But why Jeju?” Jeno asks.

“To be honest, I just wanted to move as far away as possible. Start a new life and all. I don’t know if you remember, but we had a school trip here years ago.”

Jaemin looks up at Jeno, curious. When Jeno’s cheeks tint pink, Jaemin bites off his smile.

“I remember.” Jeno laughs sheepishly, a hint shy.

“Yeah,” Jaemin looks away, ignoring how his ears are burning. “It was familiar and I saw this job application at the learning center and thought _fuck it_ , and just went for it. It was random really, but I ended up loving it here, you know? Everything—the people, the atmosphere, the kids— _my_ kids, all of it just feels—just feels like home.”

There’s a wistful smile on Jaemin’s lips. “And it’s a feeling not worth trading.”

It really isn’t—in Jaemin’s five year stay in Seogwipo, he can say he’s been his happiness. He has a job that he loves, and people that he loves so close to him, and everyday he’s glad he took the leap.

Jeno smiles back at him, eyes soft. “I haven't been here long myself, but I think I’m starting to understand how you feel.”

Oh.

Jaemin feeling his entire body heat up. That’s—There is no other way Jaemin can possibly interpret that either than whatever his suddenly throbbing heart is singing right now. How Jeno can say all these things so casually like this is a mystery to Jaemin.

It’s only when Jeno slides the paper he’s been scribbling on for the past hour to Jaemin that has Jaemin blinking back to reality, hastily removing his hand from Jeno’s like he was burnt. Jaemin straightens in his seat. God, has he been holding his hand this entire time? 

“All done, Teacher Nana.” Jeno shrugs, breaking into a shy little chuckle.

“Right.” Jaemin clears his throat. He smiles a little at Jeno’s bright ears. He can only hope his aren’t as obvious. “Let’s see if you get your gold star, Dr. Lee.”

“You seem happier.” Guanheng tuts beside Jaemin. They wave goodbye at Jeno, watching the doctor walk to where he parked his car by the gates.

Jaemin only hums. “I guess I am.”

These past few weeks of catching up have been wonderful. He’d missed Jeno and being around his presence, and he’s glad he can talk to him like this again, just like old times. “I wouldn't have thought i’d even ever see him again, if I’m honest.”

And Jaemin considers himself lucky to have this chance to meet him again, fifteen years later. In the beginning, Jaemin was so sure someone out there was just having fun watching him relive his misery and mistakes. But these days, he’s never been happier to have Minyoung stumble into his classroom and have Jeno into his life again.

“Tell me Jaemin, are these dates?”

“They aren’t.”

“But you want them to be.” Guanheng presses.

“Yeah.” Jaemin answers easily. There is no point in denying it, especially since he’s very transparent about with each visit from Jeno at the daycare, each lunch box delivered to Jeno’s clinic.

It’s hard to hide it—hard to turn off a lingering look or too, a hand on the small of Jeno’s back, a smile that’s automatic at the sight of him. Jeno’s familiar, even after all these years and it’s as if Jaemin is falling back to place, back to where they left off. And besides, it’s not like Jaemin is one to fake around his friends.

“And have you told him that? Are you planning to ever tell him that?”

“I haven’t.” Jaemin sighs. When they reach his classroom, he sends Guanheng off with a mysterious smile.

Jaemin hasn’t—at least not yet.

  
  


\--

  
  


**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Good morning, Jaemin. I’m afraid Minnie can’t go to school today.  
She caught a fever and I’m at home taking care of her.

If she has activities she might miss, please cascade them to me and we’ll work it out when she’s better ^^

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** oh no, minnie TT  
no worries, we don’t have anything major planned today but is it ok if i come visit? TT

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** She was actually upset she wouldn't see you today ^^;  
It would mean a lot if you come by, Nana.

“Sorry for intruding.” Jaemin whispers when Jeno opens the door for him. He slides off his shoes by the foyer and Jeno leads him to Minyoung’s room where she’s all bundled up in her blankets.

Jaemin carefully crouches down by her bed side, running a hand through her messy hair. He presses the back off his hand against her warm forehead and frowns. 

“Hey, baby. How are you doing?”

“Teacher Nana.” Minyoung tries to say and Jaemin almost cries at how small and hoarse her voice has become. “I’m sorry Minyoung is sick.”

“Don’t be, Minnie. It’s best that you rest, okay?”

“‘mkay.” Minyoung replies, blinking heavily. “‘m sleepy, Teacher Nana.”

“Yeah?” Jaemin hums. He stays by Minyoung’s bed, soothes her with stories until she falls asleep. Jeno comes into the room to place a damp towel atop Minyoung’s forehead, and they both head out the living room, closing the door behind them as quietly as possible.

Jeno heads to the kitchen and prepares some tea for them. Jaemin takes the chance to look around, looking at the photos on the walks and shelves. He laughs quietly to himself as most of them are of Donghyuck, from when he was a baby to now, but Jeno has managed to sprinkle some photos of Minyoung and him here and there.

Jaemin finds himself stopping at one particular portrait of Minyoung being held by a very pretty lady.

“That’s Yeeun, Minyoung’s mother.” Jeno helpfully supplies behind him. He sets the tray of tea and food down on the coffee table then joins Jaemin by the bookshelves.

“She’s beautiful.” Jaemin turns to Jeno with a smile. “I can see the resemblance.”

Jaemin notes of Yeeun and Minyoung’s similar noses and their cat-like lips. With Minyoung also having Jeno’s eyes, and Jeno’s smile, no wonder she is one of, if not, the cutest little girl Jaemin has had the pleasure of meeting. Not to mention her pleasant personality and intelligence to boot, Minyoung is nothing but sunshine personified.

“Does Minyoung know who she is?”

“Kind of.” Jeno hums. “Back in Seoul, she visits once in a while to drop off gifts, but we haven't really told Minyoung properly yet.”

“Did you guys plan on having Minyoung?” Jaemin asks carefully. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine, Jaemin.” Jeno turns to him with an easy grin. “She wasn't an accident. I mean, maybe it was sort of a rash decision, but we were both sober and aware of what happened.

“I met Yeeun at university and we hosted some uni events together on the side, and that's how we got close. You could say we were young and just had some random baby fever.” Jeno snorts.

“But then, Yeeun had realized later on that she wasn't really ready to be a mom. At that time, we realized we weren't going to work out either. We just kept having argument after argument, everything was falling apart so quickly. It was very bad.

“At first, I just volunteered to take Minnie out of her hair. I felt bad, I was graduating soon and she still had two years of med school to go through.

“But then, before I knew it, I was holding Minnie for the first time,” Jeno says softly, and Jaemin didn’t need to turn to hear the smile in his voice. “I just knew I’d never let go.”

“I’m sorry it didn't work out in the end.” Jaemin bumps Jeno side lightly. Jeno just laughs and Jaemin feels the way Jeno’s frame beside him shakes at the action.

“Don’t worry, Yeeun and I are on good terms. She visits whenever she can. And besides, she's happy with her girlfriend Elkie. Minyoung adores them both.”

This time Jeno is the one bumping Jaemin’s side and he lets out a snicker with it. Jaemin raises a brow at him.

“Well,” Jeno sighs. “They used to be Minyoung’s favorites, but recently all she ever takes about is this Nana person.”

Jaemin gapes and pushes at Jeno, ears pink. Jeno is just taking all the hits, shit-eating grin on his face. “Nana this, Nana that, I don’t think I spent a single day without hearing about what ‘Teacher Nana taught us today’, if I’m honest.”

Jaemin lets out a scoff, lips quirking into a sudden smirk. “Well, what can I say? I'm irresistible. Charming daughters and their fathers alike.”

It’s Jeno’s turn to push him and Jaemin is now the one cracking up as he rubs his arm.

“If that’s the case, I sure hope you’re not charming any other parents around here.” Jeno mumbles.

“Aw, is Dr. Lee jealous?” Jaemin coos. “How cute.” He pinches at Jeno’s cheek, well, tries to. Jeno dodges too quickly. He crosses his arms.

“Excuse me. I’m just looking out for you and your unprofessional behavior.”

A semi-creative excuse, Jaemin thinks. It would have been more convincing if Jeno’s cheeks and ears weren’t so rosy.

Jaemin barely contains his grin. “Whatever you say, Jen.”

They settle on the couch and drink their tea before it turns cold. Jeno tells Jaemin about Minnie possibly being absent again tomorrow, her fever too high.

“She can pass them next week, it’s no problem.” Jaemin assures, and he hands Jeno activities Minnie has missed, promising to come back tomorrow to do the same.

Jaemin startles at a sudden movement by his leg, and he smiles immediately seeing a familiar tuft of white.

“Oh, hey! I didn’t see you there, Haru.” Jaemin bends to scratch under Haru’s chin and he smiles when Haru purrs loudly, leaning against Jaemin’s touch.

“He was napping in my room.” Jeno supplies quietly. It makes Jaemin turn to him, giving him a look.

Jeno blinks. “What?”

“He’s not your cat, Jeno. He’s Minnie’s.”

“I know!” Jeno says, a little too defensively much to Jaemin’s amusement.

“Good.” Jaemin pats Jeno’s cheek. “He’s Minnie’s cat. So don’t go hogging him for yourself, got it?”

“Whatever.” Jeno pouts—actually _sulks_ and swats Jaemin away. He stands to put their cups in the sink, and when Haru moves out of Jaemin’s hold to follow Jeno into the kitchen, Jeno turns and sticks his tongue out at Jaemin.

Jaemin shakes his head at him. A brat at thirty-three.

At around six o'clock, Minyoung wakes up from her nap.

“Hey, Minnie.” Jaemin smiles at her when she carefully makes her way to where he was chopping vegetables. He’s helping Jeno cook after he insisted Jaemin stay for dinner.

Minyoung makes grabby hands at Jeno and Jeno hoisted her up to his hip, kissing her temple.

“Feeling better?” Jeno asks. Minyoung just nods slowly, still blinking sleepily.

“It’s going to take a while for everything to cook, Minnie. Are you okay waiting?”

Minyoung gives another slow nod, resting her head against Jeno's shoulder. “I can wait.” She yawns. “Can I nap in papa’s room? Your bed is bigger.”

Jaemin turns around only to see an exasperated yet endeared Jeno. He grins.

“Whatever the princess wants, I guess.” Jeno hums.

At dinner, Jaemin laughs at how increasingly animated Minnie gets throughout, like she never had her fever to begin with. Jeno pointily blames him for it, making Jaemin laugh even louder. He says having Jaemin here has Minyoung too excited and too eager.

“Maybe inviting you here was a bad idea,” Jeno sighs as he wipes a napkin at the corner of Minyoung’s mouth. Minyoung was already kind of a messy eater to begin with, having Jaemin around has Jeno having to remind her to chew her food before speaking, and Jaemin can't hide the way he coos at how attentive Jeno is at taking care of her.

“I’m hurt.” Jaemin places a dramatic hand over his chest, biting off his smile when Minyoung all but gasps at the gesture.

“Papa, why are you so mean to Teacher Nana?” Minyoung whines.

When Jaemin looks up, he sees Jeno freeze in his seat, he swears he sees the life leave Jeno’s eyes and Jaemin is glad he didn’t take his glass of water like he was about to, because he all but burst into a fit of laughter.

“Minnie, go rest up, okay? Don’t stay up too late and listen to your papa, no matter how mean and whiny he gets.”

“Aye, aye!” Minyoung giggles in response and they’re loud enough to drown out Jeno’s insistent mumbling behind her. Jaemin winks playfully at him, smile widening when all he gets is a glare and a push towards the door.

“Just go, Na.” Jeno sighs.

And ever since that first visit, Minyoung has been asking Jeno when Jaemin will come by next, fever or not, much to Jeno’s chagrin.

  
  


\--

◁◁  
  


Jaemin should be grateful for the break, he’s been waiting for this school trip since the semester started.

It’s beautiful here at Seogwipo, especially here at Seongsan Ilchulbong Peak where they’ve stopped to take in the red orange sunset. But here he was brooding by the check booth, nodding mindlessly at the Math Club kids he decided to come bother while he waits for Jeno.

Just as he was thinking about going back to the bus, Jaemin feels someone tapping his shoulder and he turns around to find Jeno smiling softly at him, holding out a hand.

“Is it okay if I steal him away from you guys?” Jeno asks the group, hopeful.

Jaemin is already nodding on their behalf, a little too quickly for his own good, hand reaching out to meet Jeno’s halfway.

Jaemin doesn't say anything when they walk aimlessly, ears pinking when he stumbles on a rock due to nerves, but Jeno laughs softly, holding his hand a little firmer and Jaemin hopes he doesn't mind how shaky and sweaty it’s getting.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno says. “I know we were supposed to be together the entire day.”

“It’s whatever.” Jaemin pushes at Jeno’s arm playfully, a pout on his lips.

It wasn’t Jeno’s fault, really. For some reason they had to be grouped into different sections despite being in one big class during the entire trip. Something about the teachers wanting them to mingle with people they aren’t already friends with, but Jaemin just found himself sulking by his seat at the back, stretching his neck from time to time to get a glimpse of Jeno at the front seats.

“Still,” Jeno shakes his head. They find themselves in the middle of an open clearing, not exactly private, but enough for them to drown the surrounding chatter to have a conversation. The fingers tapping on Jaemin’s wrist are warm.

“Jaemin, I need to talk to you about something, actually.”

Jaemin blinks. “Okay?”

“But you have to promise me you won’t freak out first.”

Jaemin finds himself fleeting his eyes at Jeno, albeit reluctantly. “You know I can’t promise that, I’m too dramatic for my own good.” He says through gritted teeth, flushing when all Jeno does in response is to snicker.

Jaemin hits Jeno’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh! I’m serious!”

“Well, stop making me laugh!” Jeno retorts. “This is important.”

Jaemin glares. “Just spit it out already!”

Jeno’s laughter easily dies down at that and he turns quiet. Jaemin is reminded how expressive Jeno’s eyes can be. He sees every possible emotion pass through his brown eyes as he closes and opens his mouth. Jaemin bites at his lip anxiously.

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Jeno lets out a sigh. “Let’s, um,” Jeno starts walking again, somewhere else less populated by their class and Jaemin follows him mindlessly. This time, Jeno’s hand settles on the small of his back and Jaemin tries to not marvel at how burning his touch is.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but I’ve been hesitating.” Jeno starts. They stop by a fairly more secluded area of Seongsan Ilchulbong, and as they lean their arms against the cool, old wood of the railings, Jeno sighs for the nth time that day.

“I keep waiting for the right moment, and every time I think it is, I’m suddenly reminded of things that would fall apart if I do this and I just—just find myself stalling.”

Jaemin lips slip into a frown. “What are you talking about? What will fall apart?”

The hesitation is clear in Jeno’s actions as he picks at his bottom lip with his teeth. When he looks back up at Jaemin, there’s an unreadable look in his eyes that has Jaemin swallowing thickly.

“You’re scaring me, Jeno.” Jaemin says, and he watches Jeno runs his hand through his hair like a nervous tick. Jaemin hates that he knows this.

Jaemin directs his gaze to the scenery in front of him, to the orange sky and the calm seas, below them. It’s beautiful really, but Jaemin’s too restless to appreciate it right now, mind going a mile a minute. There is only one thing Jaemin could think of that can drastically change their dynamic, and it’s everything Jaemin has been dreading to unpack.

Does Jeno know?

Does he know about his crush on him?

Jaemin hasn't been exactly subtle with the touches lately. Not to mention the frequent walks home and the sleepovers—Jaemin has been taking every opportunity to get closer to Jeno, even closer than they’ve already been to begin while he still can.

Jaemin has liked Jeno since freshman year, and has been friends with him for even longer. He was content in being the best friend really, so long as he was at Jeno’s side.

So Jaemin didn’t know why it was different this sophomore year. He didn’t know why his actions had suddenly turned haste to get closer, and Jaemin didn’t know why it felt like he was in a rush to savor what he still can.

But perhaps somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that a day like this would come—a day where Jeno finds out about all this and answers something Jaemin doesn’t want to hear—

“Jaemin, I like you.”

Huh?

“What?” Jaemin gawks. “Are you joking right now? Is this a prank?”

“I’m not.” Comes Jeno's firm reply. “That's the last thing I want to do.”

“But of course you like me,” Jaemin laughs nervously. He’s frozen beside Jeno, not even daring to look at him, not when he feels his eyes suddenly burning. “If we didn't, we’d be at each other's throats.”

“No,” Jeno shakes his head. “I like you. I like you, Jaemin.” He presses, but Jaemin’s entire body is shaking, refusing to listen.

“You already said that.” Jaemin tries to move away, tries to run, but Jeno grabs at his wrist. Even in his haste, Jeno’s grip is gentle and Jaemin could feel how much he’s shaking too.

“You're not listening to me, Jaem! Of course I like you, you're my best friend.”

Jaemin can’t help it, he cringes a little, and he sees the way Jeno’s eyes shake for a moment before they turn firm.

“But lately, I’ve been thinking. It would be nice holding your hand, you know? It would be nice to walk home together, like we always do, but knowing that I could maybe kiss you goodbye at your doorstep. It would be nice to introduce you to my parents again, not as my friend, but maybe as my boyfriend this time.”

Jeno flushes. “I mean, if you let me!” He says hurriedly. “If you let me, that would be nice.”

Jeno sounds exasperated, like he is with Jaemin when he’s being stubborn, but he’s still smiling, tired yet affectionate, like he is when Jaemin’s being an idiot.

“Oh.”

Oh, Jaemin finds himself realizing—Jeno’s serious.

Jaemin was expecting the worst. He never anticipated having his feelings reciprocated, only ever in his dreams, so he never really made them known and pushed it to the back of his mind, too afraid to lose what he and Jeno already have.

So no one can really blame Jaemin as he stares at Jeno gaping, blinking, trying to make sense of what just happened, albeit looking like an absolute idiot while at it.

“Please say something.” Jeno says in a quiet voice. 

And it’s rare to hear Jeno like this, a tinge vulnerable. Jaemin quickly realizes he's being an ass to him right now. Jeno just confessed he liked him, something Jaemin doesn't even have the balls to do, and all he managed to say was a dumbfounded _Oh_.

“T-that’s—I really—” Jaemin clears his throat, already feeling the flush creep up his neck. “What I mean is—Yeah, that—It would be nice! R-really nice! Yeah.”

Nice. Good job, Jaemin. He averts his eyes, looking at anything other than Jeno, but in his peripheral, he knows Jeno is smiling at him.

“The weather’s so nice up here, huh?” Jaemin suddenly quips, hands restless on the railing.

Jeno laughs, a sound Jaemin finds entirely too pleasant to his ears. “Yeah? It is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it—”

A sudden commotion to his left catches Jaemin's attention, only to find the soccer club playfighting towards their direction. Jaemin would’ve just rolls his eyes at their usual rowdiness but one of them bumps into him and Jaemin finds his back suddenly flushed against Jeno’s chest, Jeno’s hand on his hip to keep him steady. 

In haste, Jaemin turns around in Jeno’s hold and for a moment, their noses brushing against each other. It makes them both look up, eyes wide as they stare at each other dumbly before laughing, twin blushes on their faces.

“You okay?” Jeno asks quietly.

An idea strikes Jaemin and then carefully, Jaemin is suddenly bringing Jeno to him in a loose embrace. “Now, I’m okay.” He tries.

He feels Jeno freeze in his hold for a moment, but then he eventually wraps his arms around Jaemin. Jaemin lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, just lets the thumping of his heart drown out the chatter around him. Jeno likes him, and Jaemin isn’t dreaming all of this. If he pinches himself right now, he’d still be here, head laid atop Jeno’s broad shoulder. The thought has him smiling sillily to himself and he pushes further into Jeno’s embrace in giddy.

His smile only widens at the realization that Jeno’s heart is beating in sync with his.

“Hey, Jeno?” Jaemin says quietly.

“Yeah?”

Jaemin exhales. Here goes nothing.

“I like you too.” Jaemin says softly against Jeno’s shoulder. He only snickers as he sees Jeno gaping at him when he pulls away to look at him.

“What?” Jeno manages after a few seconds.

Jaemin shrugs. “I’m not saying it again.”

Jaemin starts walking ahead, trying his hardest to keep his face straight when Jeno jog after him, a hand pulling at the crook of Jaemin’s arm.

“Aw, come on,” Jeno laughs. “Please? For me? Can you say it again for me?”

Jaemin turns to Jeno with a grimace, ears hot. “How can you say all that without actually cringing, I hate you.”

“You don’t!” Jeno laughs again.

“Yeah, I don’t,” Jaemin sticks his tongue out before turning around to walk again. “But I still won’t say it again!”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Did you take that tour guide gig again this year?” Yukhei asks, eyeing the map of Jeju haphazardly spread across Jaemin’s desk.

“Sort of,” Jaemin replies. He doesn’t look up from his writing. “More of a personal guide for Jeno actually.”

It’s been a good few months since Jeno moved to Seogwipo and he still has gotten the time to properly tour the island. Even if he did have the time, Jeno wasn’t sure where to begin with. Jaemin told him not to worry about it, that he’ll handle the itinerary and all. All Jeno had to do was follow his lead.

“Take him to the Eros Museum, he’ll love it.” Yangyang suggests, snickering.

Jaemin shoots him a glare. “I want him to fall in love with the island, not drive him away.”

“Boring,” Donghyuck snorts. Jaemin shifts his glare at him. He shouldn’t be lounging around the faculty room in the first place, he’s told him this too many times, but he Donghyuck never budges. Donghyuck would only proceed to sink further into the couch in protest.

“it’s not like it’s something he hasn't seen before anyway. He's a doctor.” Donghyuck eggs on.

“I regret being your friend and helping you with Renjun.” Jaemin deadpans.

“You and me both.” Renjun grunts from his desk.

“Hey!”

“Read the air, guys.” Mark interjects. “This obviously isn’t just any other tourist trip for Jeno, is it?” 

“Maybe,” Jaemin hums, turning back to his notes. Jaemin is going to actually tour Jeno around the island. It's been something he’s been wanting to do since he met Jeno again. Though of course, Jaemin isn’t going to do all that without something up his sleeve.

Guanheng seems to notice the particular glint in his eyes. “You're going to ask him out, aren't you?”

Jaemin scratches the back of his neck, smile sheepish. “I know I promised I wouldn't try this with Jeno anymore but,” He sighs, resigned. “I like him.”

When everyone stops to look up at Jaemin, he couldn’t help but grimace.

“Are you sure?” Dejun asks.

“I’m sure.” Jaemin smiles wistfully. “And I’m not even talking about the idea I've had of him, the one I’ve made up in my head all these years. I like the Jeno I see today, the Jeno I talk to everyday. I like the Jeno now.”

And it’s true—there are still traces of the old Jeno, but he’s also a completely different person. Hell, even Jaemin was nowhere near the brat he was fifteen years ago. In the time they were apart, they’ve grown and matured into better people and meeting again like this gave them the opportunity to show each other just that.

“I understand if you guys are going to be disappointed in me, but I also don't want to live knowing I didn't at least give this a shot. That’s all.”

Jaemin doesn’t want to second guess anymore. Yes, the nerves may never go away, but one thing he is sure of is what he feels and the intensity of what he feels, and Jaemin’s going to show Jeno just how much it means to have meet him again in his lifetime.

The room is quiet, nothing but the whirl of the fan and Jaemin’s thoughts, until Guanheng breaks the silence with a light chuckle. “You know we just said all that because we want to protect you, right?” He grins. “But we know that you know more than any of us what your heart wants.”

Yukhei squeeze’s Jaemin’s shoulder and it's only then does Jaemin realize how tense he’s been all this while. “Besides, who are we to stop you?” With a cheeky smile from Yukhei, Jaemin finds himself grinning and relaxes his shoulders.

From across the room, Jaemin meets everyone’s kind, yet playful eyes. He stops to stare at Dejun, whose eyes gleam knowingly. “You took your baby steps, and this is where they led you to, Jaemin.”

Jaemin’s bottom lip trembles and then he laughs.

“Thank you guys.”

  
  


\--

  
  


A sleepy looking Jeno greets Jaemin as he makes himself comfortable in Jeno’s passenger’s seat.

“Ready?” Jaemin asks, tugging at his seatbelt.

A resounding grunt is all Jaemin gets as an answer as he pulls out his driveway, and Jaemin laughs at the obvious bed hair at the back of Jeno’s head. It’s good to see him dressed comfortably today, out of his dress shirt, pants, and coat for once. Jeno is in a light green hoodie, some joggers and his glasses on, hair flopping over his sleepy eyes. He looks adorable.

They stop by a cafe to get their caffeine fix first. It’s five in the morning, and it’s going to be a long day of driving and walking everywhere ahead of them.

With their coffee in hand, they head to Yakchunsa Temple, the first stop on the itinerary. Jaemin loves it there, it’s a place he goes to to clear his mind, especially in the early morning. There aren't a lot of people crowding around at this hour and it’s the most pleasant thing.

They rinse their hands by the fountain and take off their shoes before entering the temple to pray. Once they were done, Jaemin and Jeno just spent the rest of the morning quietly walking around the temple grounds, the smell of the sea calming as the day starts.

“I have to warn you right now, we’re mostly going sightseeing today. So sorry if it’s going to be a bit boring.” Jaemin says.

Jeno nods, yawning. Jaemin resists the urge to poke at his adorably puffy face. He turns to Jaemin and smiles. “It’s not boring to me. Besides, it’s not everyday you get to stop and breathe fresh air like this. Honestly, you’re spoiling me.”

Jaemin hugs Jeno’s side, resting his chin on Jeno’s shoulder as he mumbles, “Jeno, you’re too nice to me.” From this angle, he could clearly see Jeno’s ears progressively turn pink. Ugh. Jaemin squeezes him one last time before letting go.

When Jaemin says they leave their car at the parking lot, Jeno was nothing but apprehensive, but Jaemin tells him to trust him. So with a clueless Jeno in tow, Jaemin drags him to a bike rental shop a little ways from the temple.

“Hey, Jaemin.” Yuta greets as they enter. Jaemin has known the bike shop owner from his many cycles around the island, and Jaemin hasn’t entrusted his life with anyone else with either than Yuta ever since.

“Your bikes are over there, ready for you and your date here.” He winks. On second thought, Jaemin doesn’t trust him with his life.

Jaemin glares at him, flushing. “Yeah, thanks.” he says. Good think Jeno’s too busy looking around the shop to hear the man.

“Here,” Jaemin throws a helmet at Jeno’s direction as he nears him. Jeno catches it with a clueless blink.

“We need to exercise those old knees of yours.” Jaemin grin as he straps his helmet on.

Jeno snorts. “We’ll see about that.” He says, and they roll the bikes out of the shop.

The breeze hitting them is cooling. Jaemin laughs when he scares Jeno to death, spreading his arms out for a split second, letting his legs do all the peddling, and he had to slow down to cycle beside an angry looking Jeno just to appease him.

They pass by Lee Jung Seop Culture Street, stopping a few times to admire and take pictures with the many art pieces of the late artist scattered across the length of it.

As they cycle to a more rural part of Seogwipo, they make a stop at Seogwipo Maeil Olleh Market. The place is brimming with local treasures, from the fresh seafood vendors to local trinkets you can take home as souvenirs.

In the corner of Jaemin’s eye, he could see and feel the amusement raiding from Jeno beside him as he finesses his way into cheaper foods and goods for them. With a plethora of successful cheaper food finds, they head to a seafood restaurant down the street that will whip everything up for them.

For a good hour, they spent that lunch chatting and eating to their hearts’ content to the hustle and bustle of rural Seogwi-dong, homey as it is hectic.

The trail they cycle through after is beautiful, nothing but endless fields of orange trees and flowers as they make their way to Yeomiji Botanical Garden.

“Minnie would love it here,” Jeno sighs in front of a field of yellow and white daffodils.

Jaemin smiles. “She really would've.”

Minyoung and Donghyuck are staying at Renjun’s for the day. She wanted to come so bad, but Jaemin thought the bike trail would be a little too dangerous for her to partake in. He promises to tour the island with her again anyway, take her to the cuter museums and amusement parks that Jaemin knows Minyoung would adore. One Teddy Bear Museum in particular is calling her name, Jaemin muses.

They take time exploring the different themed gardens, enjoying the colorful display of every perennial flower imaginable—from carnations, lavenders, lilies, and poppies.

The French Garden in particular is a favorite for both of them, the trimmed bushes are neat and symmetric, the winding paths lead to a white gazebo that Jaemin could help but keep falling in love with, no matter how many times he’s visited. They sit by the gazebo steps, enjoying watching the butterflies fluttering about the field.

“I don’t think I want to leave, Jaemin.” Jeno says, and Jaemin hums his agreed sentiment.

“Trust me, if it was allowed I’d never leave.”

The sun is about to set when they set off to what Jaemin promises is their last destination.

Jaemin had told Jeno that he’s picked places they never got to explore during their sophomore field trip, but he’d made sure to include this one particular spot to his itinerary, saving the best for last.

And Jeno notices as they park their bikes at the rack, his eyes wide as he stares at the path ahead and then to Jaemin in both awe and disbelief.

“Familiar?” Jaemin grins, he hides his trembling hands behind his back as they climb up the trail to Seongsan Ilchulbong Peak, nerves in haywire.

“I never thought I'd be up here with you again.” Jeno breathes.

They reach the top just as the sun turns orange, almost touching the blue sea in front of them. Jeno closes his eyes, letting the breeze hit him and Jaemin watches him perfect profile, feeling his warmth as he stands beside him, too close.

He gulps, shifting his gaze to the scenery in front of him. This is it.

“I remember being at this exact spot with you years ago,” Jaemin starts, “You held my hand and we were so close that I was really nervous you would hear how fast my heart was beating.”

Jaemin exhales, voice shaking, his hands on the railing restless.

But then suddenly, Jaemin feels Jeno’s hand carefully atop his, thumb running through his knuckles in the soothing manner he always does. Jaemin turns to look at him. He could see the way Jeno’s eyes gleam like he knows where this is going, he knows what Jaemin is going to say, but he reminds quiet, nothing a small smile on his face as he nods for Jaemin to continue. 

So Jaemin does. He stares straight at Jeno and says, “I was in love with you and thought that moment was the best night of life. But then you told me you liked me too, and suddenly everyday was the best day of life.”

Jaemin smiles turn wistful. “It didn’t last long. I hurt you, I hurt myself, we hurt each other, and I thought I would never see you again.

“For some reason, fifteen years later, you were then outside my classroom, of all places to be. I thought maybe this was my second chance to get things right. But I was scared, so scared that I would lose you again that I was terrified to even try in the first place.

“But then you had Minnie give me your number—which was cute, by the way.” Jaemin laughs. “Suddenly, we were talking like the old times, like nothing happened and for a moment, that made me really happy.

“Still, we still had some unfinished business to take care of, and of course, the moment I did address it, I had a breakdown at a parent teacher conference.”

“God,” Jaemin shakes his head. “That was embarrassing.”

Jeno gives his hand a little squeeze. It makes Jaemin look down and smile. “Of course, you had to calm my dramatic ass down, like you always did.

“That day, a huge weight was lifted off of me, off of us, and I’ve never been so relieved to have closed that chapter in our lives.

“Then you told me we should start hanging out again. Again, cute. Don't think I didn't notice how nervous you were on the phone.” Jeno bumps at his hip, making Jaemin snicker. Jeno’s ears are that endearing shade of pink again and Jaemin feels his own grow hot. “Honestly? I was nervous too. Mostly excited, I felt like we were tiptoeing past each other like we were seventeen again and honestly it felt ridiculous, but I still had fun, you know?”

Jaemin closes his eyes. “This is getting long and all over the place, and honestly I’m running out of words to delay what I've been so nervous to say all evening, so,” With a deep breath, Jaemin turns, full body now facing Jeno.

“The thing is, at first, I thought I wanted to reach out again because I wanted to make things right between us. But the more we talked, the more we reminisced, all the more did we get to know each other again and I’ve come to love the Jeno I met again here, on this very island, in this little town in Seogwipo.”

Jaemin licks his dry lips, hopeful eyes flickering up at Jeno’s steady gaze.

“I’ve come to love the Jeno who’s fifteen years older now, a loving father, and who’s fulfilled his childhood dream and is now living to help people like he’d always wanted to.

“I’ve come to love the Jeno I talk to everyday, the Jeno I’ve spent countless lunches and coffee breaks with, the Jeno whose voice I never tire of hearing on the phone. I’ve come to love all of them.” Jaemin smiles, shaking his head. “And I couldn't help it—I couldn’t help but come back to you, because why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t I when you're home, and where else would I be but home.”

“I love you, Jeno.” Jaemin breathes. “I fell in love with you when I was sixteen year old, and I love now at thirty-three.

“And if you let me, I would love to try this again with you.” Jaemin’s grin turns cheeky. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Jeno chuckles at that, running a hand through his hair. A nervous tick. It does nothing but stir up Jaemin’s own nerves.

For a moment, Jeno is nothing but quiet. To Jaemin’s sensitive ears, everything is so loud in his silence, the thundering of his heartbeat for one is turning quite deafening, and it does nothing but invite not the most pleasant thoughts to his head. And when Jeno suddenly slips his hand away from his, Jaemin gulps.

“Nana,” Jeno sighs, a little grimace on his face. “You’ve been staring at my lips this whole time.”

Jaemin blinks. “I—W-what?”

Jaemin erupts into flames, embarrassment swallowing him whole. He pushes at Jeno’s arm. “Is that all you picked up from everything I just said, asshole?” He roars, pouting.

“Come here, idiot.” Jeno laughs. “You’re too far away.”

Jaemin scoots a little closer, albeit stubbornly, and all he hears is Jeno snorting before he’s flush chest to chest, Jeno’s heartbeat greeting him in its excited beating. Jaemin looks up when Jeno grabs at his arms, gently circling them around his own waist.

“Better.” Jeno murmurs. “I can see you better like this. Don’t you think?”

“Just spit it out already.” Jaemin grumbles, and he isn't lost at how he’s said this exact same thing years ago, except he wasn't this close to Jeno that he could count his lashes, could trace his smile lines, could see where he nicked himself with his razor, could feel his breath fanning on his face.

No, this time, Jeno has a palm pressed again Jaemin’s warm cheek, thumb hooked under his chin as this time Jeno breaks the distance, pressing his soft lips against Jaemin’s, and Jaemin eyes fluttering shut as he kisses back, tightening his hold around Jeno’s waist like he did years ago at this very spot.

“You’re right, Jaem. It would be nice. Very nice. I’d love to try again.” Jeno says against his lips. Jaemin shivers. Jeno kisses him again, longer, yet still full of tenderness that has Jaemin dizzy. When they pull away, Jeno smiles at him, and in his reflective eyes, Jaemin watches the sun fully set.

“I love you too, Jaemin. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you.”

It’s a long ride back to Yakchunsa Temple, and the violet sky and endless stars accompany them on their journey back.

The car ride is quiet, but a pleasant quiet, nothing but the soft hum of the radio playing an old love song as they rest their tired legs, and bodies against the cushions of their car seats.

It’s pretty late when they get to Jeno’s house, and Jeno doesn’t hesitate to invite Jaemin to stay the night.

“I’ll take Donghyuck’s room,” Jaemin says with a yawn, but Jeno is already pulling him to his room and shutting the door behind them.

In a quick change into Jeno’s spare pajamas, Jaemin slips under the covers with a sneaky smile on his face, poking at Jeno’s cheek. Smile widening when Jeno all but grunts grumpily.

“Sleeping together on the first night, huh?” Jaemin clicks his tongue disappointedly. “I never pegged you to be like this, Jeno.”

“Please shut up and sleep.”

Jeno’s opens one eye to glare at him for effect, but Jaemin only scoots closer. And he was ready to fire another cheeky remark when Jeno stuns him with a quick peck on the lips. Jeno then settles back on his side of the bed like nothing happened, eyes closed. “Sleep.”

Jaemin gapes, fingers finding their way to the spot where Jeno kissed him. “I don’t think I’ll be able to now.”

Jaemin wakes up first, feeling the sun hit his eyes when he flutters them open. He stretches, only to freeze as his hand grazes something solid beside him.

He turns to a peaceful looking Jeno under the light and smiles at his quiet snoring.

“Morning, sleepy head.” He whispers, pecking Jeno’s nose, laughing when Jeno scrunches his nose in his sleep, before carefully slipping out of the bedroom to head to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Jaemin’s setting the stack of pancakes he’s made on the table when he hears the doorbell ring. Donghyuck and Renjun’s suspicious stares greets him as he opens the front door.

“Well, you’re not Jeno.” Donghyuck says with a smirk. Renjun crosses his arms beside him, raising an eyebrow at him. Jaemin could only roll his eyes.

Before he could retort, a bundle of uncontrollable energy suddenly bursts in between Renjun and Donghyuck, startling all of them, and suddenly Minyoung’s running up to Jaemin with the biggest smile on her face.

“Teacher Nana! Good morning!”

Jaemin beams, her smile contagious, and kneels down to her height. “Are you hungry, Minnie?”

Minyoung nods enthusiastically, making Jaemin laugh.

“So are we!” Renjun calls out from the front door. Jaemin ignores them, all his attention on Minyoung, patting at her chubby cheek.

“Go sit down at the dining table and wait for me, okay?”

“Okay!”

“And us?”

Jaemin stands, dusting his apron off. His face is blank as he stares back at them. “Out.”

Donghyuck gasps. “Listen here, Na. I don’t know if you forgot, but this is my house, dipsh—” Renjun covers his mouth, hissing. “Let’s just come back later, idiot. Sorry about him, Jaem. Close the door for me?”

Jaemin’s face breaks into a snicker, waving at a Renjun who was dragging Donghyuck out to the street. “Come back later for lunch, guys!”

Jeno eventually joins them for breakfast, face bloated and his hair up in every direction. It was an endearing sight that Jaemin had missed seeing.

Breakfast is pleasant, Jaemin had a lot of stories to tell Minyoung and she was excited to hear all of it, cheeks filled with pancakes.

“Were there many mosquitos at the gardens, papa?” Minyoung asks suddenly.

“Hm?” Jeno blinks, still pretty bleary from sleep.

“There’s something on papa’s neck.” She mumbles through her glass of orange juice and both Jeno and Jaemin flush impossibly.

“Oh, yeah.” Jeno laughs awkwardly, more awake than he was a moment ago, a hand over that spot on his neck. “I should’ve put on some repellent.”

Jeno sends a glare Jaemin’s way. Jaemin can offer a sheepish smile and peace sign.

They eventually let Donghyuck and Renjun in when they came knocking at the door again.

Once Minyoung had excused herself to the bathroom, Donghyuck immediately loudly showed his clear disgust at the hickey on Jeno’s neck.

“There are kids in this household, Jeno! You shouldn’t be this careless!”

Jeno stands, clutching at a laughing Donghyuck’s shirt collar. “Yeah, and you’re one of them.”

After lunch Jaemin exiles them, pushing their laughing asses out the house while Jeno rubs at his temples at the dining table.

Jaemin on the other hand ends up staying another day at the Lees, entirely too comfortable in another one of Jeno's hoodies.

He smiles at the bombard of text from the teachers, who’ve clearly heard the news from Donghyuck and Renjun before Jaemin could tell them himself. Still, Jaemin can’t wait to tell them everything in detail on Monday.

  
  


\--

  
  


Lee Minyoung is turning six years old today and no one is more excited to celebrate it than Jaemin.

Jaemin’s been waiting for this day since he’s found himself falling for the little rascal’s charming smile. He’s spent the previous day baking a birthday cake and decorating it to his heart’s content. Jaemin’s also wrapped the Cinnamoroll doll he got for Minyoung, something he’s told Jeno many times, how it resembles her and how her pigtail braids fly around when she’s excited.

He helps Jeno set up the house while Donghyuck is taking Minyoung to the breakfast diner a few blocks away. It’s to keep her out for a minute while they decorate, but at least Jaemin is comforted in knowing Minyoung is getting distracted by eating her favorite pancakes.

The guest slowly trickle in by ten o’clock, mostly Minyoung’s classmates and the other teachers at the learning center. Jaemin greets them all happily, ecstatic to see them on a weekend outside the classroom.

“They’re here!” Jeno says in a hushed shout, waving his phone in the air, and everyone gets into their places, hiding behind furniture as Jaemin turns off the lights. When Donghyuck creak opens the door, Minyoung peeking behind him in tow, everyone screams happy birthday, the poppers going off and filling the room with confetti.

Minyoung jumps into the room squealing, smiling so big, running towards them with a perk in her step. Jeno picks her up in his arms easily and kisses her all over her face until she’s a giggling mess.

“Make a wish, baby.” Jaemin coos. He holds the cake up to Minyoung, smiling at her adorably solemn face, eyes closed, hands clasped in prayer. And then she’s laughing and blowing all her six candles in one sweep.

Yukhei zooms in to take Minyoung in arms, and Minyoung screeching happily when he spins him around. The other teachers quickly surround them as they chant Minyoung’s name loudly. Jaemin and Jeno watch the entire scene with a shake of their heads, only interfering when Minyoung ends up saying she’s dizzy now and wants cake.

Halfway through the celebration, Jaemin opens the door to who he recognizes as Yeeun and Elkie bearing presents in hand. Yeeun’s eyes practically shine as their gazes meet.

She’s even prettier in person, Jaemin thinks, both her and her girlfriend are. Photos absolutely don’t do them any justice.

“Hey, you must be Jaemin.” Yeeun smiles. “Yeeun, by the way. This is Elkie.” Jaemin bows his head politely at them, inviting them in.

“It’s nice to finally meet you guys.” Jaemin says.

“This might sound creepy, but I recognize you from Jeno’s highschool photos.” Yeeun laughs as they take their shoes off by the foyer. “You were in a lot of them.”

“Oh god, I’ve looked better.” Jaemin cringes, making Yeeun laugh even louder. “And I’ve heard lots about you guys from Minnie.”

“Where is the birthday girl, by the way?” Elkie asks. Jaemin points to where Minyoung, Chenle and Jisung are destroying a tower of Jenga, with a quiet Haru watching everything unfold with a calm swish of his tail. Elkie happily skips to where they are.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day I get to meet the elusive Na Jaemin.” Yeeun bumps his hip playfully. “I feel like I personally know you from all the stories Jeno’s told me.”

Jaemin blinks. “Well, that's not proper conversation topic to discuss with your then-girlfriend.”

“You're telling me!” Yeeun laughs. “But I do see the appeal.” She winks, and Jaemin blushes despite himself. Getting hit on by his boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend was something he didn’t expect to happen today.

“Don’t worry, I’m not into that.” Yeeun waves her hand at him dismissively. “Come on, let’s go get some cake!”

With a hearty amount of cake and sweets to share, Yeeun and Jaemin seize the bench in the small garden out back. Elkie soon joins them, and they bond over their mutual love for Minyoung and countless embarrassing stories about Jeno, much to Jeno’s annoyance.

(When Jeno stops by to offer them something to drink, it’s to Jaemin laughing at Yeeun and Elkie reenacting one drunk episode of Jeno in university. Yeeun and Jaemin kissing him on either cheek to appease him does nothing but make Jeno scoff as he leaves. All of them just giggle at how red his ears were.)

The sun is setting when the guests finally take their leave. Jaemin stays to help Jeno and Donghyuck clean the place up.

Jaemin’s washing the plates with Minyoung helping dry them off when Minyoung suddenly asks,

“Do you like papa, Teacher Nana?”

Jaemin freezes in his spot, eyes fleeting to a curious looking Minyoung, eyes wide as she stares at him.

There's no point in lying about it, not to Minyoung who especially should know the truth about his relationship with her father.

So Jaemin sets the mug he’s been washing back in the sink and wipes his soapy hands with his apron. He bends down at Minyoung’s eye level, smiling softly. “I do. I do like your papa. I have before and I have now.” Jaemin says. “Is that okay with you, Minnie?”

Minyoung is silent for a moment and then, “Does that mean you're going to be my second papa?”

The excited gleam in her eyes has Jaemin flushing from head to toe, enough to rival the red sweater he was wearing. He could hear Jeno choke on his mug of coffee from the living room.

“Minnie.” Jeno warns, entering the kitchen with folded arms. He sends Jaemin an apologetic look that Jaemin just dismisses with a wave.

“Let’s not go that far yet, okay, baby?” Jaemin laughs, patting Minyoung’s head.

“Okay.” Minyoung pouts, but her hopeful eyes do not dim in the slightest. “But as long as it’s you, Teacher Nana, I will be very happy.”

Jaemin bites off the gigantic smile threatening to spill on his face, heart full. He looks up at Jeno who’s sporting the exact same look as him, eyes soft. If there was someone Jaemin was anxious about getting approval from, it’s Minyoung, and from her reaction, his chances aren’t too bad after all.

Jaemin picks up Minyoung in his arms, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Minnie, that means a lot to me. Happy birthday, my sweet.”

  
  


\--

  
  


The winter holidays pass by like a blur. Jeno, Minyoung, and even Donghyuck all went back to Seoul to celebrate with their entire family. Jaemin himself had surprised his parents with his sudden return to Busan, having missed them dearly during the festive season.

Back at his childhood home, Jaemin is delighted to find that his parents have left his old room in tact, and Jaemin spends a good amount of his holiday looking back at all the old memories the room brought.

And he couldn’t help but send his old pictures from highschool to Jeno and laugh about them with him.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** [IMG_4932.jpg]  
[IMG_4933.jpg]  
[IMG_4934.jpg]  
i forgot you went blond that one time!!

**Jeno (Minnie’s Dad)  
** Dear god, I looked awful!

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** hey D:  
i thought you looked hot though...

**Jeno (Minnie’s dad)  
** And you wonder why people say you had questionable taste back then, Nana.

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** D:<  
well, excuse me

  
 **Jeno (Minnie’s dad)  
** Do you have other pictures?

**Jaemin (Teacher Nana)  
** i do actually  
but you dare question my taste so i won't send them ****

Along with the new year meant another school semester was ending too.

Don’t get Jaemin wrong, he’s proud that everyone in his class is graduating but he can’t help but be a little sad to see his kids grow up so fast before his very eyes.

There’s a small ceremony being held to celebrate their advancement to grade school and Jaemin hands out the extra handmade awards he’s crafted for each one of his students.

For some reason, once one of his kids starts crying, it avalanches to everyone in the room crying. Jaemin himself isn’t immune to the tears, sniffling as he gathers everyone into a group hug on the last day of school.

When the dismissal bell rings, Jaemin says goodbye to his students, hugging them one by one, laughing when they don’t seem to want to leg go of him when he has to pull away.

“You look rough.” Donghyuck comments as he arrives to pick Minyoung up. He raises a brow at Jaemin, who was mid hug with a snotty Jisung.

“Shut up, my kids are growing up.” Jaemin sniffs. “Let me be emotional.”

“Anyway, when you’re done with your little sap fest, you have to go back to the house with us.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pointing at a happy looking Minyoung beside him. “This brat insists.”

“Come home with us, Teacher Nana!” She beams.

“Okay, baby.” Jaemin laughs, crouching to tuck a stray hair behind Minyoung’s ear. He notes how swollen her eyes are and frowns.

“Don’t tell your papa that I made you cry today, alright?”

  
  


\--

  
  


It’s summer in Seogwipo and Jaemin’s never been more happy to let the sun kiss his skin.

What with the weather perfect for a swim, and the teachers being all antsy with nothing to do, it didn't take much convincing for all of them to agree to Donghyuck’s random beach trip suggestion.

So here they are at Gwakji Gwamul Beach on a spontaneous sunny morning, the sun high and breeze cooling. To their luck, they’ve come on a day where the beach isn’t at all crowded.

Chenle and Jisung are with them, which Jaemin still thinks is a miracle within itself that their parents let them join them. When Donghyuck was asking Minyoung if she wanted to go to the beach, Jisung and Chenle were over at the house and had begged to come with. But it’s all worth it when Minyoung is so happily running across the sand with them, looking for seashells.

They have a barbecue set up near the bed and breakfast they rented for the day, and while they wait for the meat to cook, the teachers interrogate Jeno “for fun”, or so they say.

Jaemin would have rescued Jeno from being surrounded by the likes of Guanheng, Yukhei and Renjun’s piercing stares, but flustering Jeno was also his favorite pastime and Jaemin settles for watching the mess unfold in front of his very eyes.

Donghyuck gags beside him, “You really love that dumbass.”

Jaemin smiles when Jeno’s adorable, panicked eyes signal at him for help. The sight only has Jaemin waving happily, cooing from the sidelines.

“Yeah, I really do.”

“I’ve always wanted to go back to the beach with you.” Jeno says, knocking knees with Jaemin. It’s well after lunch and everyone is sleepy and full. Jeno and Jaemin sit on their towels on the sand by the shade, watching everyone else play in the water. 

“Well, without the rain and all this time around, of course.” Jeno laughs softly.

Jaemin smiles down at Minyoung who’s napping in his lap. “It only took us fifteen years.” He says, stroking her hair.

“Better late than never.”

Jaemin turns to Jeno to kiss him sweetly on the lips. They pull away laughing when they hear Donghyuck’s telltale bemoaning.

“Oh god, can someone get the grandpas wet already!”

Jaemin wrinkles his nose, shouting back, “That’s even worse!”

The others are quick to fire back, Guanheng and Dejun cupping sea water in their hands, and Jaemin screeches as they get splashed at, the water cold.

It wakes Minyoung up from her nap too, screaming and laughing as she scrambles up from Jaemin’s lap. Before they could protest, Minyoung is dragging both Jaemin and Jeno into the water with her, and everyone erupts in cheers.

“Minnie!” Yangyang laughs, seal clapping. “Our hero!”

Later, when the sky and sea are blanketed with stars, they walk along the sea shore. Just the two of them appreciating the quiet, the waves, and their feet against the wet sand.

When Jeno isn’t looking, Jaemin splashes water at Jeno. Jeno startles, stumbling, and falling into the shallow water with a helpless yelp.

Jaemin doesn't even get the chance to laugh at him when Jeno catches his wrist seconds before his fall, dragging him with him in the ice cold water.

“Ha!” Jeno exclaims between chattering teeth. Jaemin pays him no heed, too busy letting his chill hands unbutton Jeno’s soaked shirt, sliding it easily off his shoulders.

Jaemin doesn't hide his heated gaze as he racks his eyes along Jeno’s body, and even in the dim moonlight, Jaemin knows jeno’s ears are pink.

Jaemin kisses him, laughing. “How are you still so shy about this? It’s ridiculous.” 

His hands sliding down Jeno’s sides, tapping at his trim waist. “Look at you.” Jaemin hums. “You’re gorgeous.” He pulls Jeno closer, leaving kisses down his jaw, his throat, his neck, tasting the salt on his skin.

“I could say the same to you,” Jeno says, a little breathless. “Why have a body like this to teach children?”

“You’re saying you don't like it?” Jaemin snorts, and yet Jeno’s hands are under his shirt, fingers running through his toned stomach. Jaemin hums at the feeling, letting his own fingers dance across Jeno’s back, his shoulder blades, until his hands are cupping the underside of Jeno’s jaw.

“Idiot, that’s not my point.”

A whimper leaves Jeno’s lips when Jaemin presses on a pressure point and Jaemin leans back in to capture his lips in another kiss. Jeno parts his lips without much restraint when Jaemin prods at his bottom lip with his tongue, and Jaemin licks into his mouth with a moan, body hot even in the chilling temperature.

Jeno pulls away suddenly, brows furrowed as he catches his breath. “You’re hot.”

Jaemin laughs. “Thanks.” He says, but Jeno’s shaking his head, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead and neck.

“No, you’re burning.”

“You’re going to nurse me back to health, right?” Jaemin smiles sleepily.

Jeno raises a brow at him as he tucks Jaemin into his bed. “Unfortunately.”

They’ve arrived home from the beach trip in one piece. Well, if you count logging around a lethargic and sickly Jaemin to their car a win. He somehow managed to catch a cold late last night and Jeno’s been taking care of him since.

Jaemin should feel a little sorry about being a little useless on the trip home, but he can’t help but soak up all the attention from Jeno, ignoring his friends’ obvious disgust.

“Hey, I’m sick!” Jaemin sniffs. “Minnie’s right, you are so mean to me.”

“Just lay back and sleep,” Jeno kisses his temple. “I’ll get you some water.”

“Okay. I love you,” Jaemin singsongs with a pucker of his lips. “Kiss?”

Jeno stands from where he was crouching beside his bed. “I love you too, but I’ll pass.”

“Come on, just one?” Jaemin pouts. “It’s not like we haven't done this before, you know.”

Jeno snorts. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I want to avoid this time around.”

The door opens before Jaemin could let out a whine and Minyoung pads into the room with her Cinnamoroll plushie in hand and Haru in tow.

“Nevermind papa! Me and Haru will take care of you, Teacher Nana!” She exclaims.

“My savior!” Jaemin croons in his hoarse voice. He almost cries when Minyoung gives her stuffed doll to him to hold onto and tucks herself beside him in bed. Haru joins them, curling atop Jaemin’s stomach.

Jaemin sighs in content, and from the corner of his eye he spies an amused Jeno leaning against the door frame.

“I guess Minnie’s right,” Jaemin sighs again, more dramatic this time. “I don’t need you after all.”

Jeno shrugs, making his way out the door. “If you say so.”

“Hey, don’t forget my water though!”

  
  


\--

  
  


There’s a skip in Jaemin step, it’s the start of another school year.

Having had the same kindergarten class for three years, he’s excited to welcome new students into his classroom again and build another family inside these four colorful walls.

He greets them all happily as they introduce themselves one by one, everyone a little quiet and a little shy since it’s the first day. Jaemin would give it time. He knows that soon enough his classroom would be filled by the exciting chatter he’s used to hearing.

Before he knows it, the bell is already ringing and it’s time to say goodbye for the day. Jaemin hugs them all goodbye, with a smile and a see you tomorrow on his lips.

Once he’s tidied his classroom up, Jaemin heads off to the second floor where he sees Mark greeting a couple parents outside his classroom, the hall filled with kids strapping on their backpacks, ready to go home.

Jaemin smiles as he sees a familiar set of braided pigtails run outside Mark’s classroom, and he laughs at the way her face lights up when she sees him.

“Teacher Nana!”

“Hey, baby.” Jaemin crouches, and Minyoung goes in for a hug. “How was your first day? Mark didn’t give you any trouble?”

“I can hear you all the way from here, Jaem.” Mark crosses his arms, walking to where they are.

“It was good,” Minyoung giggles. “Teacher Mark is cool!”

“Thanks, kid.” Mark pats her head.

Jaemin and Minyoung climbs down the stairs with Minyoung relaying everything that happened today—how she was happy to still be classmates with Jisung and Chenle, and how she’s also happy to have met her new seatmate Jiwoo, excited to see her again tomorrow.

Jaemin smiles when he spots Jeno by the playground waiting for them, beige coat and dress shirt and pants on. He waves at them with that sunny smile of his and Jaemin feels like he’s reliving this exact day a year ago. Except this time, Jaemin smiles back, calling him over.

“Papa!” Minyoung shouts and Jaemin laughs as she drags him along to where Jeno is, too excited to wait.

“Hey, princess. Ready to go home?”

Minyoung nods, holding her free hand up for Jeno to take. When she starts swinging her arms between them, giggling all the while, Jaemin swears his heart expands three sizes.

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighs happily, looking from Minyoung and then to Jeno. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> dream learning center faculty:  
> kindergarten teachers - jaemin, yangyang, yukhei  
> grade school teachers - mark, renjun, guanheng  
> registrar/counselor - dejun
> 
> some things that may be of interest:  
> [lee jung seop culture street](https://jejutourism.wordpress.com/2016/10/28/a-seogwipo-street-where-art-and-culture-thrive/)  
> [jeju island fantasy bike trail](http://www.louisergeorge.com/blog/2019/4/8/jeju-island-fantasy-bicycle-trail)
> 
> if you have reached this far, i love you. thank you for reading!
> 
> let’s be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
